Animal He Has Become
by xIndigo.Sunsetx
Summary: Helen Riley has all she can want; her perfect boyfriend, Luke Castilian.But when the love of her life betrays all that she believes in,she must set out to hunt the very boy she vowed to love forever; or loose her place in the respect of the Gods. LukeXOC
1. Morning in the Woods

Bounding out of the dark cabin and into the sunlight, I couldn't help but smile as the rising sun hit my face, causing my skin to warm up immediately

Bounding out of the dark cabin and into the sunlight, I couldn't help but smile as the rising sun hit my face, causing my skin to warm up immediately. I looked around the clearing, but there was no other soul insight. I wasn't surprised; it was forty five minutes until the campers where suppose to rise, and thirty minutes for the cabin leaders. Even so, I jogged past the cabins, a fourth of them empty, until I stole into the woods. The sun didn't shine as bright there, but it was calmer amongst nature. Plus, I knew it was very likely I would find him there.

Still jogging, I leapt over a boulder. Instead of landing gracefully at my feet, I lost my footing coming down and stumbled, and eventually fell down the rocky hill. When my body finally stopped rolling, I moaned and opened my eyes, only to moan again when I came face to face with a pair of red converse sneakers.

"It's a little early for you to be up, isn't it?" a deep voice said in a joking, but demanding voice. I stood and brushed the dust and rubble off, smiling at the blond boy standing in front of me. He wore an orange tank with "Camp Half-Blood" printed in bold black letters across the front. His jean shorts completed it nicely.

"You're the one to talk." I grumbled, pushing my wild gold curls away from my eyes that where such a light brown, they almost appeared to be gold. The boy laughed and wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me closer.

"Helen, what am I going to do with you? Always setting yourself up for disaster?" I grinned like crazy and wrapped my arms around his waist too.

"You can have lunch with me today." I stated simply. He laughed and pulled his arm away, starting to walk back to camp. "Luke? Is that a no?" Luke turned around and shook his head while grabbing my hand.

"Helen honey, I have sword play." I sighed and leaned my head against his broad chest.

"I know. I just miss…being around you." Luke lifted my chin, smiling slightly.

"Tell you what. I'll have dinner with you. Say we meet by the back of the Hermes's cabin?" I was soon smiling along with Luke, and stood on my toes to kiss his forehead. I ended up kissing his nose. "Here." He said in a low voice, pushing me against a tree. He went for my lips with quick speed, forcing mine to part as he slithered his skilled tongue into my mouth. Sometimes I wondered how he became a master in the art, but then I told myself I was just jealous; jealous that the perfect Luke Castilian had a love life before me, Helen Cassandra Riley.

"Dinner's good." I said when Luke pulled away, licking his lips while still keeping his left hand against the bark. He continued to stare at me, his blue eyes bearing into my soul. I squirmed and moved away from the tree. "Why were you staring at me?"

"Because you're beautiful." He commented, falling into step next to me. I laughed and looked over at my boyfriend as if he lost his mind. "Don't laugh! It's true. No wonder your mother named you Helen." He grabbed my hand and lifted it up into the air. "The face that launched a thousand ships!"

"Stop it!" I giggled, jerking my hand down. "Do you want to wake up the whole camp?" Luke kissed my cheek and starting sprinting through the woods.

"Speaking of which, I got to take off!"

"Wait!" I complained, running after the God of cross country's son. "Why do you have to go so early?" He didn't stop, just like I knew he would. I grunted and pushed harder, forcing myself to sprint into the clearing of cabins in record time. Luke was no where to be seen, probably already in his cabin. I grumbled a few nasty things and turned back to the gold cabin, climbing the steps. When I stepped inside, all the campers where still passed out in the bunks. I was tip toeing past the first set of bunks when I herd he low, stern voice sound.

"Helen." I froze and turned the corner slowly, partially afraid of what I would find on the other side. In the wide space that we called the hot room, my brother lounged in a large yellow chair, hair down and still in his plaid pajama pants.

"Aj." He rose painfully slow, taking his time as he walked over to my petrified form. He towered at least a foot above me, even though he was my twin. His chest was wide and well defined, as where the res t of his muscular body. If you took any ancient Greek and stuck him in front of Ajax, they would swear they where seeing his legendary name sake. His hair, the same color as mine, fell past his neck and rested on his shoulders, giving him a crazed warrior look that would send any coward running in battle.

"Are you going to tell me where you were?" I inhaled deeply and clenched my fist, refusing to become paralyzed in front of my intimidating twin.

"I think you know where I was." Aj flared his nostrils, his light brown eyes flashed in a crazed state.

"And with Luke, no doubt. Nineteen year old Luke." My brother snarled and turned back to his chair, crashing into it while glaring at me with an impossible intensity. He detested the fact that I was dating a guy that was three years older than me, and thought that Luke was manipulating me. Which was completely untrue, because everything that Luke did to me I wanted him to do, no matter what my ignorant brother believed.

"Yes, I was with Luke. And I'll be with him tonight so don't wait up for me for dinner."

"Oh no you won't! You snuck out."

"What?!"

"You left the cabin before eight, so you snuck out. I have to punish you."

"But I was with a cabin leader! I can go wherever the Hades I want if I'm with him!"

"Not if I say you can't! I'm your cabin leader and your brother, and I say you can't go out tonight!" I glared at Aj, then turned out of the room. "Helen, don't you walk away from me!" I whirled around and glared at the boy, snarling just as he had done earlier.

"Or what? You'll ban me from seeing the light of day? It's eight anyway, so don't tell me where I can and can not go and who and who not I can be with." I swung the door open to the cabin and leapt from the top step, landing in a crouch on the hard brownish clay that surrounded the Apollo cabin. Stalking towards the dinning hall, I swore and cursed Aj until I had damned him for all eternity, not bothering to look where I was going. Suddenly I bumped into a small pillar and reeled back, bewildered. I looked down to not see a pillar, but a boy with messy black hair that looked around twelve. He gazed up at me like a deer caught in headlights, but held his ground. Brave kid.

"Sorry, my bad." I said, smiling warmly. I recognized him as soon as I looked into his dark blue eyes. "You're Poseidon's kid."

"Uh, yeah. Percy. Percy Jackson." I took his limp hand and shook it.

"I'm Helen. Helen Riley. If you need anything, don't be scared to ask. Some people will treat you like a boat load of sphinx crap, but don't pay attention to them. They're just jealous."

"Jealous?" He asked, confused.

"Uh, yeah! Who wouldn't want to be a child of the big three? You're a superstar kid."

"Won't your Mom get mad at you for saying that?"

"My _Dad _doesn't care. Where did you get Mom from?"

"Oh, I thought…I mean…you look like your Mom is Aphrodite." His face flushed red as he shuffled his feet. I shook my head and smiled.

"Thanks for the compliment, but my Dad's Apollo."

"Oh."

"Helen!" I lifted my head and smiled as Luke came jogging to my side, wrapping his arms around my waist and resting his chin on top of my head while smiling at Percy.

"Hey there, Percy. So you meet Helen?"

"Yeah." He grumbled. "I got to find Annabeth." I felt Luke's body stiffen at the name of Annabeth and smiled.

"Sure." He said stiffly. Percy turned tail and powered walked away, looking eager to get away from the older campers.

"Aw." I cooed, pushing Luke's bangs out of his hair. "You're protective! How cute." Luke fused his eyebrows together and smiled cockily.

"What are you talking about?"

"Come on, Luke. I know an overprotective brother when I see one. Heck, I got one breathing down my neck!"

"Speaking of which…" I growled and turned around, seeing Aj a good ten yards away, arms crossed and eyes formed in tiny slits.

"Why can't he just leave me alone?" I grumbled.

"Because he just wants best. Obviously I'm not."

"That's not true!" I cried, wrapping my arms around his waist and pressing my face against his chest. "You're the best for me."

"Zeus, you really are a Greek. Cut the drama!" He grabbed my arms and pulled them away from his waist, shaking his head.

"You bet I'm Greek!" I shoved him in the chest. "And don't you forget it!"

"I happen to be Greek too. Oh woe is me!" He exclaimed sarcastically, pulling me into a hug while rolling his eyes.

"That's Shakespeare! What kind of Greek are you?" Luke lifted my chin and pressed his lips against mine softly, so much different from the kiss in the woods. I wrapped my arms around his neck and tried to force him closer, but he didn't budge. He pulled away when I started pressing closer.

"The kind of Greek that speaks through actions, not stupid poems." I was so fantasized by his lips that I forgot what I asked him.

"Makes sense." I managed to say. A finger tapped impatiently in my shoulder, causing me to turn.

"Helen, you are suppose to report to the dining hall, at the Apollo table." I glared at Aj and turned back to Luke.

"See you later?" He Smiled and wrapped and arm around my sides, pulling me into a half hug.

"During sword play, unless you kill yourself for no reason, Greek ."

"Ha! Are you mocking me?"

"Possibly."

"Then don't loose a limb before I see you, 'cause I'll just head over to some son of Aphrodite." I pecked him on the cheek and turned around, smiling at the slightly troubled expression on his face when I mentioned a son of Aphrodite. Like I would ever leave him for a self absorbed twat. In fact, I would beg him to take me back. I told myself I would offer my soul to love him for eternity.

How I wish I never thought those words and loved so passionately.

--

**A little fic to brighten up the perspective of Luke, who is my favorite character in te Percy Jackson series. Just to let you know, Aj is said like "age". Anywho, hoped you enjoyed it! Review if it fancies you. I'm not going to beg!**


	2. Secret Meeting

It was finally six a clock, and would be my supper time if I didn't have previous engagements

**Okay, in this chapter there is some T material. So if you're under thirteen or don't understand what the word sex means, please don't continue (don't get the wrong idea either, they're just discussing it!)**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was finally six a clock, and would be my supper time if I didn't have previous engagements. It was hard, sneaking around Aj. He constantly had and eye on me, and practically held my hand when we walked to the dinner hall. It was only when I went the bathroom that I was able to escape through the small window that rested right above the toilet. I honestly didn't care what my twin thought; or what he would do when I didn't come out of the bathroom fifteen minutes later. I would just stroll in and explain that I told him I went to the cabin to grab a jacket, making him seem completely and utterly retarded in front of all the other campers.

I would put my evil plan into action later. At the moment, all that mattered to me was to get behind the Hermes' cabin at a record speed. About thirty seconds after my grand escape, I was kicking dust as I turned the corner to reach the back of the worn cabin. "Sorry." I painted. "Am I late?" Luke was standing in front of me, arms crossed with legs spread shoulder width apart. The rising moon caught flecks of silver in his light blond hair, making him worthy of a place on Olympus. But the feature that drove my wild the most was the long sleeved shirt that was unbuttoned half way down, revealing the demigod's well formed chest. He uncrossed his arms and took a step towards me, caressing my chin while trailing his thumb over my cheek.

"Don't tell me you snuck out?" He questioned in a low, sarcastic voice. I shrugged and rubbed my arms, distracting my eyes away from the face of an angel.

"So what if I did?" I said through clenched teeth, rubbing my arms harder. For some reason, the cold was creeping around me. Luke noticed and placed a warm arm around me.

"So you are risking the very existence of our souls. Cold?" I laughed and pressed closer to the strong, warm body.

"Maybe a little."

"I can help." Luke spun me in his arms and pressed his lips against mine, hard. Just the way I wanted him to after the woods. But there was something different about this kiss; something that separated it from the thousand others we had shared. He flicked his tounge against the soft crack of my lips, pressing needily against it until I opened the portal, slightly bewildered.

After a year of dating, you probably assume that we would of made out with our tongues plenty of times before, and possibly gone father. But the only time Luke's tongue had been in my mouth before was when I snuck into his cabin on my sixteenth birthday, eager to claim my prize from the bet I made two weeks ago. See, I had made this stupid bet wit him, saying that I could shoot an arrow father than him. He agreed, and said winner harasses the other at night. When I crawled up to his bunk, he only wrapped his arms around me and forced his lips against mine, almost making me squeal. Ever since then, we've been together.

So now I was standing in shock, slowly becoming dizzy from the lack of oxygen. My body jerked away as my lungs heaved, desperately wanting to obtain air. Luke took a step back, also painting like a dog.

"What was that?"

"That," He said walking over to me, "Was a powerful kiss." I lowered my head and shook it, cursing myself for being so blind.

"I didn't know that you wanted…that." Luke suddenly wrapped his aroms around my neck, pushing the sweaty curls away from my eyes.

"Oh gods, no. I don't what that from you."

"From me?" A sudden realization dawned on me. Every nineteen year old boy wanted one thing; to satisfy the itch in his pants. And if I wasn't the one to take care of it, was there someone else? "Then who do you want it from?"

"What are you saying that I'm cheating on you? Dear Zeus, Helen!" He seized me by the shoulders and shook them hard, a ferocity that I never knew existed in his eyes. "I love you, and only you. I would die for you, travel to the ends of the Earth for you. As long as it meant I would hold you and only you in my arms. I just…don't want to hurt you."

"So you don't want to have sex with me because you're afraid you'll hurt me?" Luke nodded against my head while intertwining his rough fingers into my hair.

"Yes. But I didn't bring you here tonight to discuss our sex life." He pulled away and gripped a hand on either side of my face. "I brought you to tell you something." He leaned in to where our noses where touching, and inhaled deeply. "I love you. I have always and will always love you."

My mouth dropped. He had never stated that fact before; that he loved me. The "L" word was so uncommon in our vocabulary, I sometimes wondered if we where heading for internal destruction. But now he said it. He said it! "I love you too!" I exclaimed through a harsh whisper, pressing my lips against his.

"Helen," He whispered. "Helen, you need to stop." I pulled away and pouted.

"Why?"

"Because you need to get back to the dinner hall…" I shook my head and pressed against him.

"I don't want to go back. I just want to stay here." Luke chuckled and pulled away, still holding me by my hands.

"But what would your brother think? He's probably already organized the search party of the century." I sighed and ran my hands up his arms and to his biceps, surprised at how firm they seemed to feel under my touch.

"I guess your right." I leaned up on my toes to kiss him, and ended up stumbling into his chest. Luke laughed and pulled me in deeper, leaning down to meet his lips to mine.

"I'll always love you. No matter what." I smiled against his lips and kissed his jaw.

"No matter what? Is that a prophesy of doom?" Luke only tightened his arms around me.

"Helen, if you only knew. Gods, I wish you knew."

"Knew what?"

"Nothing. Now go back to your cabin mates."

"But Luke…"

"I said go!" and with a jump and a whoosh of wind, my love was gone.


	3. A Traitor is Born

The next day, I was on probation

_**So what if you can see the darkest side of me**_

_**No one will ever change this animal I have become**_

_**Help me believe it's not the real me**_

_**Someone help me tame this animal**_

_**-**__Animal I Have Become_, Three Day's Grace

……………………………………………………………………………………………

The next day, I was on probation. Chiron allowed Aj to keep me hostage in archery, where he supervised as cabin leader. Even at lunch I had to sit by him, forbidden to move by my friends in the cabin. I managed to smile happily at Luke, who started to walk over but thought better as Ajax glared and I shook my head. I also waved to Percy, the kid who completed a quest alive and I meet the other day.

But after lunch I ended up lounging under a tree outside the archery boundaries, about bored out of my mind. Balancing an arrow on my index finger and middle, I threw it up in the air and caught it repeatedly. It wasn't until three that a satyr with russet fur came hustling up the field that I spoke to anyone besides my twin.

"Helen! Emergency!" Aj managed to appear magically beside me, glaring with arms crossed.

"What kind of emergency?" The satyr swallowed and tried to catch his breath.

"Percy…stung. Luke called it. Disappeared!"

"Hold it!" I yelled seizing the creature by the shoulders. "Catch your breath then tell me everything!" After a few seconds of fighting for air, the satyr, who introduced himself as Grover, leaned up.

"Percy went alone into the woods with Luke. Next thing we know, Percy's stumbling out with a nasty welt from a scorpion sting muttering something like, 'Luke's evil. Luke did it.'" I dropped my jaw and swayed slightly.

"That can't be true. He's lying!"

"Why would he lie? He thought Luke was his friend." I started hyperventilating, choking back the subconscious sobs that rose to my throat.

"No…not…Luke." The last thing I remember was blackness closing in on my eyes while Grover and

Aj reached out to catch me. But behind the two, I swear I saw a golden haired boy leaning against a tree, a solemn expression planted on his face.

"_I'll always love you, no matter what." _

**xXx**

_I was running, painting as I turned sharply down a narrow corridor.__I knew there was no way out, no way to escape. But I still kept my arms pumping at my side. Suddenly I ran into what felt like granite, hard and cold. _

"_Helen!" I pulled away from the stone and found it was actually a bare chest, gleaming white in the pale moonlight. My eyes traveled father upward to gaze into animalistic blue eyes. They where almost unrecognizable, But the shaggy blond locks proved to me who the young man was. _

"_Luke!" I threw my arms around his neck, burring my face into it's hallow to catch his sent. "I thought you where gone." _

"_I'm not gone. I'm here. I'll always be here in your dreams." I pulled away from his neck and stood on my toes, attacking his lips ferociously. _

"_Please don't leave me." Luke grabbed my arms and gently pushed them to my side. _

"_I have to. For the greater good of the universe." I stared at Luke with wide eyes._

"_What greater good? What's better than being together?" The animal-like look sparked back into his eyes, striking a cord of fear in me. I had never seen eyes so wild; so crazed. _

"_Stopping _them_." And with that, Luke took off down the corridor, leaving me in the inclosing blackness. _

"_Luke, don't leave me! Luke…!" _

**xXx**

"Luke!" I shot up and bed and screamed, the image of Luke's disappearing shadow and the closing darkness too much for me to bear.

"Hush, Hush. I got 'cha, I got 'cha." I felt strong muscular arms wrap around my body, ricking gently back and forth. I looked up and saw a golden curl frame a strong cheek, and knew that it was Ajax holding me.

"He…ran! He ran away from me and never came back!" I exclaimed as my lungs worked for breath.

"Shh, I know honey I know." Aj brushed the sweaty curls away from my forehead while whispering frantically in my ear. I suddenly became conscious of the room I was in; the sickroom. The watch guard, Argus, had half eyes peeled while the other half rested on break. In the second bed a lump heaved, obviously struggling for breath. A blond girl with grey eyes that I recognized as Annabeth hovered over the form, a look of pure worry on her face. I almost mist the centaur that stood in the corner, watching me with an intense gaze that held a million questions. I quickly pulled myself together and stopped the flow of tears, wiping the back of my hand over the stains and sniffling.

"What happened, exactly?" Everyone in the room gazed at one another, a mixture of sorrow and hatred traced across their faces like a shooting star. Finally, Aj spoke.

"Well, I guess I should tell you. I'm your brother." He shifted on the same bed I was on and tucked a piece of hair that had fallen out of his ponytail behind his ear. "Luke sent a Scorpios loose on Percy, who's having a lovely time recovering over there." My twin gestured to the struggling lump I noticed before. "And he mentioned that he was joining up with…Kronos," Aj openly grimaced at the name as I wrapped my arms around myself to stop the sudden chill. "Bottom line is, Luke betrayed us. All of us. The Gods, Camp Half-Blood, and even you." I gasped, taking in all the hard facts that seemed to crash into my mind like a massacre of all happiness.

"But, that can't be true. That's not even possible!"

"It _is_, Helen. Stop living in your little fantasy world and face the facts! Your boyfriend is the bad guy!

"Ajax, please. The girl is severely traumatized. You're only making it worse." Chiron galloped over to my bed and offered a hand. "My dear, will you please come with me to my office?" I turned to stare at Aj, and for once found myself not glaring at him. For once I knew that he wasn't trying to harm me or take Luke away. He was just trying to save me.

But it was to late now. There was nothing else to save inside of me; not even my soul. Quickly, I hugged Aj and hopped off the bed, being quick to follow Chiron before anyone else tried to confront me. Once in the Centaurs office, I sat down in a plump leather chair.

"So Chiron, why do you need me?" The activities director galloped to the other side of the chestnut desk and gazed at me with piercing Earth colored eyes.

"I think you know perfectly well why I need you, Helen. You where the closest person to Luke, the one he would confide all his secrets in if he chose to. What I need to know is where he's hiding." I shook my head. The fact that Luke was gone had not fully processed in my mind.

"I don't know. If I did, why would I freak out if he disappeared?" Chiron smiled sympathetically at me and nodded.

"That is true, my dear. Thank you very much for your input."

"Can I go now?" I didn't mean to sound rude, but a feeling of exhaustion flooded over me, even though I must have slept an hour away.

"Of course my dear. But first, you have a guest that whishes to see you."

"Can't it wait until morning?" Chiron solemnly shook his head.

"I'm afraid not, Helen. Your father is here to see you."


	4. Haunted

I was in cabin seven, standing behind a thin shower curtain while yanking a bright orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt over my head

_Where are you?_

_I need you._

_Don't leave me here on my own_

_Speak to me_

_Be near me_

_I can't survive unless I know you're with me_

_**-Haunted, Kelly Clarkson**_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I was in cabin seven, standing behind a thin shower curtain while yanking a bright orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt over my head. I had exchanged it for the stained tank top I had on earlier, and considered changing my jeans. But after a thorough examination I decided I would survive. As I strolled out d of the brightly lit cabin and into the clay, I yanked my ponytail out and allowed my hair to freefall down my back. I didn't waist time heading over to archery, which is where Chiron told me Apollo would be waiting.

I had only seen my dad twice before. Once when he came to visit Ajax when he was elected head counselor and twice when he came to camp half-blood to retrieve on of his arrows that Hermes through down from Olympus…it's a long story. So overall the fact that the sun god wanted to see me and only me was starting to make me nervous. What would he say? Call me an idiot for dating Luke? Express his disappointment? Order me out of Camp-Half Blood? The last thought sent shivers down my spine. To leave Camp Half-Blood would be sure death for me. I took a deep breath before I could panic more than I already had, and stepped over the small hill and looked down at the field. It wasn't much of a valley, it probably took five steps to reach the bottom, but it looked as if it would take forever when I say a glowing form in front of the archery line, shooting arrows that seemed to be on fire.

Before my feet could turn tail and run for the safety of my bunk bed, my mind pushed my body down the small hill and into the field. The glowing figure turned his head slightly, and smiled. Yes, smiled. Apollo looked no older than me, sixteen or seventeen. It was his favorite form and kept him reckless and young.

"Helen! I thought you would never come." I was shocked even more when the god wrapped and arm around my shoulder and squeezed. "Don't look so bewildered. I'm not going to cast you to Hades!" I let my breath go, not knowing I was even holding it and followed Apollo back to where his bow lied.

"You wanted to see me?" The God picked up the glowing weapon and examined it before mounting an arrow.

"Yes. A little bird told me that you are…uh…were courting with Luke Castellen." I sucked in my breath and turned to watch the sparkling arrow shoot across the field.

"Yes, I dated the traitor." The word traitor felt odd on my tongue, and mixed with the image of Luke just as well as oil mixed with water.

"Did he tell you any thing?" I shook my head as the question was fired.

"I'm not in on it too, if that's what you mean. I wouldn't…" My voice trailed off at thought of betraying the Gods. The thought only made it more painfully obvious that Luke was gone, and gone with the word traitor branded on everyone's mind except my own. Apollo looked down at me with sympathetic eyes as I turned the other way, cursing the hot tears that were starting to form behind my eyes. "I just can't believe it." I whispered. I sniffed and pushed a fallen tear away, turning back to my Godly father. "Is there anything else you want to know?" Apollo placed a hand on my shoulder and shook his head, slinging his bow on his shoulder.

"No, I've asked to much already. I'm truly sorry that this has happened." I stiffly nodded as Apollo pulled away, turning towards the trees. He suddenly turned his head, and studied me with deep eyes. "Remember where your loyalties lie, Helen. Don't you become a traitor too." I jerked my eyes away and turned around, the tears now falling against my will as I trudged back up the hill. He was gone. Gone, gone gone. Every time I thought the word it felt as if a baseball bat was being slammed into my gut, knocking the breath out of me until I had nothing left. My will to walk vanished when my knees hit the ground, unable to bear the heavy knowledge that Luke was a traitor to my kind.

Those moments in the dark where the first I spent crying over Luke. It hurt horribly, heaving my chest to get enough air while wailing at the same moment. It felt as if it would never end, that I would just die sobbing under the trees in the dark. Then I heard my name called desperately.

"Helen! Honey, where are you?" I lifted my head at the sound of the loud voice through the night.

"Ajax?" I whispered, being pulled back into reality.

"Helen!" I rose to my knees and tried to see through the black, squinting until I made out the faint shape of my twin.

"I'm here." I answered, trying my best to wipe away the dirt and tears that caked my face. Aj charged through the blackness and seized me by the shoulders, shaking me while I shuddered.

"Where have you been?! I must of waited forty five minutes before I came looking for you, worried sick. What trouble did you get into now?" I sobbed new tears as I babbled about being sorry, and Aj stopped shaking me.

"I didn't mean to. It's all my fault, I made him leave!" Aj wrapped his arms around me and held me close, frantically running his fingers through my hair.

"Don't you even think that! That bastard of the Gods decided to betray us on his own, you did nothing!" I heaved one last sob then stopped.

"I know. But I think I could of changed his mind if I knew." Aj stood and pulled me up with him.

"Maybe, maybe not. But what's done is done. Now let's get back home before you freeze to death." My head bobbed as I leaned against Aj, walking back to the cabins.

"You can go ahead and say it."

"What?" He looked down at me with a confused expression.

"I told you so. Go ahead and say it." Aj shook his head and pushed my hair back.

"Now why would I do that? You all ready feel horrible and there is now reason to make you feel lower." I smiled at my brother, wrapping my arms around his waist and giving it a squeeze. I felt truly safe beside Ajax, because I knew no matter what he was my brother, and he loved me unconditionally.

"Come on, I'm freezing." Aj rolled his eyes and started to walk ahead.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you, smart one. You're really getting too much sun."

"Hey!" I ran after him, and we raced until we reached the cabin. Once inside I grabbed my pajama's and took a quick shower, not bothering to wash my tangled hair. I climbed into a larger bunk than the others (being the twin of the cabin leader had it's advantages) as Aj climbed onto the top.

"Night, Helen." I sighed and rolled over, pressing my nose into the pillow.

"Night."

_I wondered through the same dark corridor, fear starting to creep into my gut. I knew I was looking for him, despite how much I wished I could hate him. But to hate the boy that I loved so dearly was impossible. I had to see him. Now. _

"_Luke?" I called, my voice shaking slightly as I stood in the middle of the hallway. I was greeted by the ghostly sound of rushing wind. "I need you." I whispered, sinking down the side of the wall, not being able to control the fall of tears. _

"_I'm here." My eyes shot up, taking in the tall blond standing above me, wearing a long black cloak. _

"_Luke!" I shot up and grabbed him, trying to stop the tears bet failing miserably. He wrapped his arms around me an whispered in my ear. _

"_I got you. Everything's fine, I got you." I suddenly pushed him away, anger erupting inside me. _

"_How can you say that?! Everything is anything bet fine! You betrayed us, Luke. How could you do it? And to me?" _

"_Helen…" He took a step forward and paused, testing to see if I would explode again. When I didn't yell he continued. "I'm no traitor. I'm just paving the way for the new world. Olympus will fall eventually, weather it me now or a millennium from today." I shook my head, confused my the theory._

"_But why? Why would you betray me?" Luke grabbed the back of my head and brought it inches away from his lips, so our misty breath mingled. _

"_I never betrayed you, Helen. Nor will I ever. But don't fallow me, and you will be the traitor." I forgot the fear, I forgot the pain, I even forgot my own name as Luke crashed his lips down on mine, fitting in exactly like a lost puzzle piece. I moaned and parted my lips, pushing desperately against Luke's. "Helen…" It wasn't a warning, but a call of longing. He quickly parted his lips and enveloped his lips around mine, making some growling noise in his throat that made me tingle. I pulled away for oxygen, cursing my lungs as they heaved desperately. Luke didn't stop, though. His lips trailed down to my neck, and bit hard. _

"_Agh!" I cried out, arching my back as Luke pulled me even closer. _

"_Helen. My Helen. I still love you, no matter what." _

"_No…" But he already pulled away, turning slowly as he made his way down the corridor. "No, don't leave me again Luke!" He disappeared behind the corner, out o f my sight, out of my reach, and out of my life. _

xXx

"Luke!" For the second time in twenty four hours I shot out of bed, screaming the name of my once boyfriend. I heard the bed squeak on top of me as Ajax shifted.

"Helen? Are you okay?" I didn't answer, but ran for the door that had long rows of sinks and mirrors. As soon as I entered the lights snapped on, causing a painful bright light to hit my eyes. I ignored it and turned the mirror, running up and getting as close as I could without smashing my nose. Then, slowly, as to not jinx myself, I turned my head.

Implanted in red where perfect teeth marks on my neck.


	5. I'm Not Okay

Forget about the dirty looks

_**Forget about the dirty looks**_

_**The photographs your boyfriend took**_

_**You said you read me like a book, but the pages are all torn and frayed**_

_**I'm Okay. I'm Okay!**_

_**Now you really need to listen to me**_

'_**Cause I'm telling you the truth**_

_**I mean this, I'm okay. (Trust me)**_

_**I'm not okay, I'm not okay**_

_-I'm Not Okay (I Promise) My Chemical Romance_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_**...**_

**Eight Months Later**

I looked at myself in the mirror, examining the tiny water droplets that were starting to slide down my face. My eyes looked worn and tired from lack of sleep. I had been fine six months ago, and had almost forgotten…him. But then the dreams, no, nightmares started again. It was always the same, running through a long corridor after the golden haired boy (or now man) until I awoke sobbing. Ajax started to worry again, always holding me when I awake with a convulsing cry. I felt comforted by his strong arms around me, but they were nothing compared to what I longed for.

My reflection stared back at me with dull brown eyes, dark circles incasing them in a sad, mournful state. I shook my head in irritation and turned away from the mirror, disgusted. How could I of let myself become so pathetic?

"Helen, are you okay?" I jumped and whirled around to face Aj, who was leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed.

"These are the girl's bathrooms, you perv!" I shoved my brother out of the little room and into the hot spot, where kids were already draped over the couches on a groggy state. "And I'm just peachy, thanks for asking." Aj stared at me for a minute, then shook his head and turned back to the rest of the cabin.

"All right, guys. First day of camp. Get your lazy butts off the couches, we got siblings coming!" After a few grumbles and moans, all of the Apollo cabin filed out of he warm cabin and into the blistering heat of the sun. I frowned up at the giant fireball and snapped a rubber band in my hair, securing my golden strands in a ponytail. "Today's gonna be a scorcher." Aj shielded his eyes from the sun and looked up.

"Yeah, I miss it."

"What the sun?" Ajax looked over at me like I was crazy.

"Yeah. I mean, I've been cooped up in that cabin since I've gone insane." Ajax rolled his eyes and pushed me along.

"You are not insane. Just a little messed up in the head."

"Hey!" I shoved him, making him stumble a little.

"Oh, you're going to pay for that." I yelped and dashed away as Aj pounced forward. I was so preoccupied with looking behind me that I wasn't paying attention to the front. The air was suddenly knocked out of me as I ran into a very firm chest.

"Umph!" I gasped as I bounced off the solid flesh, looking up into an amused face,.

"Walk much?" The boy standing before me raised one eyebrow in a cocky manner that automatically stirred a dislike in me.

"Stand in the way a lot?" I shot back, brushing myself off a little. "I've seen enough Greek statues in my life, thanks." As he laughed, chocolate brown strands fell into his eyes that were a color I couldn't place at a first glance.

"Fiesty, eh? I dig that." I glared at the boy and made a move to pass him.

"Not interested."

"Aw, come on. The least you can do after you barrel into me is make it up." I sucked in my breath to keep my cool, turning back to the ambitious guy.

"I don't have to make up anything! I don't even know your name."

"Jeremy. Now you can go out with me." I snorted and turned back to the dining hall.

"I'd rather sleep with goats."

"Ha!" I gasped as Aj came up behind me, tackling down onto the ground. "Got you!"

"You idiot! Get off me!"

"Ah, so you have a boyfriend. I can solve this the old fashioned way…" Jeremy drew a sword out of his belt and held it to Aj throat.

"Dude, what are you talking about?!" My twin rose and knocked the sword away, grabbing the boy by his shirt. "Are you harassing my sister?"

"Sister?" His alarmed eyes darted towards my smirk and back to his snarl. "Had no idea, bro."

"'Course you didn't. 'Cause if you did, you wouldn't be wasting your time with Helen."

"Helen…the face that launched a thousand ships." I cringed at the familiar words, a flash of gold hair and blue eyes shooting across my mind. I turned away and ran to the dining hall, leaving the two boys to duke it out. I couldn't be seen in public; not like this. Not like the completely tattered mess I was inside. I stopped and leaned against the main building, not quite sobbing but breathing heavily. It was only then that I dared to think about him; to recall his gold hair, his blue eyes, his perfectly flawless face.

"Luke…why did you do this to me?" A single tear dropped from my eye and landed on the ground, causing the grass to shrivel to brown weeds. I jumped back in horror, wiping my eyes. _"Fallen tears for a traitor."_ I knew that such bile could act as acid, and suddenly sick at my contorted self. I was the farthest thing from sane, worlds away from all right, and anything but okay.


	6. Pandora

Inside the dining hall, the half-bloods were roaring in conversation

Inside the dining hall, the half-bloods were roaring in conversation. After all, it had been a year since half of them has seen the other. I, though, kept to myself, poking the yellow eggs until one burst; causing ooze to flow out of its then membrane. I heard giggling next to me, and cast my eyes to Regina; my half-sister. She was the closest friend I had in the Apollo cabin; but I highly doubted she cared for me anymore after I ignored her for the past year; preoccupied with the traitor. So I was surprised as she leaned forward, whispering in my ear.

"That guy from the Ares' Cabin is staring at you." I lifted my gaze from my ruined breakfast and toward Regina's pointed finger. I groaned when I realized the guy was that idiot; Jerry or something; that had perused me before.

"What does he want now?" I grumbled, shifting over the eggs.

"Wait, you talked to him before?"

"Yeah, he asked me out." Regina clapped, causing her body to shake. A coppery strand of hair fell into her odd emerald eyes; but she quickly pushed it aside.

"Well, you said yes, right?" I shook my head no. My friend held my gaze for what felt like eternity, sighing as I picked up a burnt piece of toast. "Helen, it's been a _year_." I swallowed the black crumbs and waited for her to continue. "You can't go on like this. Last summer, you were so…so lively. You sparkled like our father. But now, you're just dead." I swallowed and set the useless food down, my eyes following it.

"I know." I whispered. "It's just…hard. You would think I could regain myself by now." I chuckled with out humor and sipped at the coke in my glass (which was cleverly disguised as orange juice for Aj's eye). "But, that boy is honestly the worst to be with!" Regina shrugged.

"Can't be worse than the last." I coughed and glared at her. "Sorry." She added, cringing under my gaze. I sighed and rubbed my eyes.

"No, I'm sorry."

"Well well. Look who it is." I stiffened at the deep voice, and raised my eyes to the bulky figure in front of me. "The face that…"

"Launched a thousand ships. Like I haven't heard that pick-up line before." I sneered. 'Aren't you supposed to be at your own table, Jerry?" The chocolate haired boy raised and eyebrow.

"It's Jeremy. Have you all ready screwed it up?" I crossed my arms and stared back to his eyes. I was shocked to see that they were actually red; like fire. It was a little unsettling, and I squirmed in my seat. "You look uncomfortable." He breathed, leaning closer towards me. "Is it because of me?" Before I could answer, and girl stalked over. Her hair was also a brownish tone; but looked more like mud than dirt. She slung an arm around Jeremy, snarling a smile at me.

"Don't waste your time, Jeremy. She's still in love with the traitor." I stood from my chair and leaned across the table to glare nose to nose with the girl.

"I am not!" I whispered loudly, anger boiling in me.

"Are too!" She provoked. "Don't believe we don't see past your little disguise. You're pitiful. Just like your namesake." I howled and dove across the table, knocking her to the wood floor while grabbing hold of her neck.

"What did you call me?!" I screamed, squeezing her neck.

"Pitiful!" She gasped, bucking under me in a failing attempt to get me off of her body.

"You're one to talk. A daughter of Ares trapped under a daughter of Apollo!" She let out a ferocious war cry; much more terrible than mine; and brought her hands under my belly. In one fluid motion, she punched my ribs with such force that my oxygen supply vanished.

"What now; whore of the traitor? Got anything else?"

"Clarisse! What is your issue, woman?!" I tried to flinch away from the touch of Jeremy, who was kneeling in front of me, but found I had no strength left to lift a finger. I breathed hard; heavy. Closing me eyes in the darkness until a shot of brilliant blue irrupted behind my eyelids. Suddenly untold amounts of strength pulsed through my veins; and I leapt to me feet, feeling cold metal inside my clutched hand.

"Hey! How did you…" I didn't giver her enough time to ask. I only brought the gleaming sword up to her eyes; light dashing over the perfect molding of bronze and silver. She made the mistake of drawing her own weapon; a spear that was as long as her. In an instant; I jumped into combat. I heard plates crash and cries of cheer, but I ignored them all; only focusing on the swinging spear tip positioned in front of my face. She placed one foot in between mine; and I took the opportunity. With one fluid motion I kicked her ankle away, causing her fall. I crouched down to her lever, kicking away her spear before whispering in her ear.

"Don't you ever insult me again." I snarled.

"Helen Riley! You are wanted on the camp director's office!" I cringed at the high-pitched voice of a satyr, and stepped away from the paralyzed girl. As I stepped away from the scene and towards the door, Aj fell into step next to me.

"Helen, what were you thinking? Do you know how much trouble you're in now? And I can't do anything about it. Even if I am a Cabin leader…" I whirled to face my twin in a fury.

"I know! Zeus help me if I was dumb enough not to. I realize my mistakes, and I guess I'll just deal with the consequences."

"Very dire consequences! You used…you used magic." Aj swallowed as I started to walk again.

"I didn't do that, Aj. I swear, I have no idea how the sword came to me." We walked in silence until we reached the main office, were we parted ways.

"Be careful of what you say, Helen." Aj warned, staring at me with piercing gold eyes.

"Yeah." I whispered, climbing the steps to await my fate.

**xXx **

The office was purple; and made my head swim like I had chugged two gallons of red wine. Dionysius stood in front of me, both hands placed on the desk as he sneered in my direction.

"Do you have any idea what you just did?" I crossed my legs and met the God's brutal gaze with full force.

"Yeah, I gave an Ares' girl a good beat down."

"It's yes to me."

"Yes."

"It's yes sir, can't you hear?"

"Yes _sir_." I dug my nails into my thighs, doing my best to keep my irritation level at a minimum. "I didn't mean to, honestly. Something just…snapped."

"Like your magic? Did you know that such a thing is forbidden at this camp?"

" I didn't use magic!" I protested, feeling a panicky need to be understood course through my veins.

"Then who did? Broken ribs don't heal on their own. And how do you explain that sword?" I gulped and ran a finger lightly over the bronze side of the blade.

"Maybe…maybe Apollo did something to my ribs." Though I highly doubted it. "And… the sword…I don't know." I lost my gaze with the camp director and bowed my head, weighing the object in my hand. The one question stirred in my mind; _"How the hades did this end up in my hands?"_ I was about to open my mouth to argue (or plea, which ever would work for the cold-hearted God) when the door opened; and hoofs clanked on the wood floor.

"Ah, Helen. Never would of thought to cross you here." I attempted to smile up at Chiron, but found it difficult.

"It's not mine." I spat out the first words that piled in my head. "I was about to pass out from the rib, but when I closed my eyes…"

"Hush, child. Hush. No need to rush your words." The centaur reared around to face me, his arms crossed over his chest. "Now, explain."

"I was about to pass out, like I said before, and I closed my eyes. Right when I did it though, there was…there was a flash of light."

"A light?" Dionysius asked with disbelief. Chiron ignored him and nodded.

"What kind of light?"

"Blue. Bright blue like the sky." The two froze in front of me, then slowly turned their heads towards each other.

"And you found your strength, I presume?"

"Yes."

"And the sword?"

"There when I opened my eyes. I know it sounds crazy, but it's what happened." Chiron turned to me with a half smile that was ruined by the worry in his eyes.

"My dear, everything in our world is crazy. There is an explanation for this; would you like to hear it?" I gulped and nodded. "Someone is using his power, his own magic, through you. By knowing your heart and mind, he is able to transfer is own energy; and sometimes belongings to you. Do you know of anyone ho knows the secrets of your heart?" My breath caught in my throat; and I made a small whimpering noise as I nodded my head.

"He…him…Luke." I sputtered out the words while wrapping my arms around myself, not daring to think about those enchanting blue eyes.

"The traitor."

"Now Dionysius, the poor girl has been through enough torture, don't you think?" The God of wine leaned back and muttered some words under his breath.

"Chiron, what does this mean? What am I to do?" The centaur's face turned into a frown.

"Helen, you are to find him." My breath flew through my lips at the suggestion. How would I, better yet how could I, dare to stare into those blue eyes again? I shook my head and stared at my feet.

"Do you realize what risk you put the universe in if you send me to fetch him?" I said hoarsely. "Do you not realize that I still love him! That I can turn sides by just looking into his eyes?! I'm sorry, Chiron. But I cannot perform a task I know I will fail at."

"We realize this, little one. And we are willing to take the risk. Because you are the only one that Luke will trust." I swallowed and shook my head again.

"I can't…"

"For Zeus' sake, girl! This isn't a request, it's an order! You believe it's a little quest? Well think again. This can determine the future of the world as we know it, and no god is going to let their domain crumple because a girl can't hold her heart." I stared at Dionysius with wide gold eyes, tears resting behind the whites and threatening to spill over.

"So I have no choice then?" I turned towards Chiron, raising my eyebrows.

"I'm afraid so." I gulped and turned to glare at Dionysius, which probably wasn't the wisest move in the world.

"Well then, you have established a new Pandora in the world. I certainly hope you have no regrets at the end of humanity, due to me."

"You must have faith, little one. Without it, you will fail the task before you." I paused and nodded towards the centaur in understanding. "No Helen, go to your cabin and prepare. Then return to this office at a quarter past twelve, do you understand?" I nodded and backed away, feeling my body tremble as I reached for the bronze knob. As quickly as I could, I flung the door open and ran. Away from the two unnatural creatures, away from the name Luke, which still tainted the air, and away from the horrible task before me. Stop a traitor, or become one yourself.


	7. My Heart Will Go On

_**Near, Far**_

_**Wherever you are**_

_**I believe that the heart does go on**_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Inside the cabin, I stalled as long as I could. I drug my small bag from under my bed with a speed that a snail could bet, and stuffed my clothes in. I realized that Chiron was right; that I had to have hope in order to succeed in this quest; but I could not push away the prophetic sense inside of me that I was leading the world into doom. My mind claimed I wasn't strong enough, that my heart and desire would rule my brain as soon as I set eyes on the turned boy.

But as always, I couldn't stall forever. Within fifteen minutes all my stuff was packed. The clock on the wall read twelve, meaning I had fifteen minutes until I was scheduled to meet with Chiron and Mr. D. I decided to head down to the archery fields, were I know Aj would be. It took up three minutes of my time scrambling towards the small valley, and I wasted no time getting to my twin. He was standing off to the side, watching our siblings and the kids from the Demeter cabin (we were joined for archery) with a disturbing intensity.

"Aj!" I called out while skidding to a halt beside my brother, trying to smile but finding it difficult. He flicked his gold eyes to me, and gave a little half smile that probably resembled my own.

"Helen." He turned his gaze back to the kids. I was still standing beside him, my hands dangling by my sides as Aj completely ignored me.

"Aren't you wondering what's going to happen to me now?" I exclaimed in exasperation. My brother sighed and made a full turn to face me, the smile faded from his gaze.

"No. I all ready know. Chiron… he explained everything." I exhaled and closed my eyes, shaking my head.

"Aj, I don't think I can do it. I'm not strong enough." There was a spark of passion inside his eyes, and he suddenly seized my shoulders and shook me.

"Your going to have to be, Helen. You're going to damn well try to be strong, or you'll be the end of the world!" I pushed away from Aj and glared at him angrily.

"You don't think I know that?! You don't think I've been telling myself that since the second I realized what I have to do? Well I do, Ajax." I turned in a furry and stomped away, ignoring the pounding footsteps behind me. I whirled around to face Aj, my temper towering over its limit. "By the way, thanks for your ever so wise advice! Don't be the end of the world? What kind of help is that?!" My brother reeled back in shock. I had never been harsh with him. Sure, I had grumbled and glared, but never had I unleashed my feelings in violent screams.

Neither of us new what to say after that, so I just turned and continued to walk. This time, he didn't try to stop me. I started to jog, then broke into the sprint. I ran as far as I could, which was to the border of Camp-Half Blood. I didn't dare step over the line. Any thing could get me if I did. So I just walked in the line, literally staying on neutral ground by putting one foot in front of another. I paused when an odd breeze passed over my face, wondering where it came from since there was no wind.

"Helen…" The breeze passed over my face again, causing me to turn in a vain attempt to follow the voice. Suddenly it was surrounding me; encasing me in a wind that spiraled around my whole body. The odd change of nature raised dust, creating a gray screen in front of my eyes. "Helen…"

And then he appeared. Through the grey screen a hazy image showed his shaggy hair, longer than what it had been a year ago; and beautiful, terrible blue eyes. The portal disappeared father to reveal a life sized image of Luke, staring down at me small form with an expression that words can not describe. Their was love, their was hurt, their was fury, their was longing. All mixed into those blue eyes that I couldn't tear away from.

"Luke." I was all I could utter. My breath was snatched away by his image.

"How can you do this to me?" I shook my head in protest to his words as the hurt became more evident in his eyes.

"I…I'm not doing anything!"

"You wish to betray me."

"No!" Luke closed his eyes, shielding the millions of emotions that were ranging inside of him from my bewildered gaze.

"Then why are you going to go on this quest? You know it can only mean destruction for one of us."

"That one will be me, Luke. I know I will fail. I am a daughter of Apollo and know the future when I see it." I inhaled for breath as Luke opened one of his eyes to stare at me with a hard expression. I moved my hand slowly forward, so very tempted to reach through the screen that separated us and touch his pale flesh. "And I will do anything to hold you again." I confessed. Luke closed his eye and sighed. This time when he opened them, longing was the dominant feeling.

"There is a good chance that will never happen again." I cried out in a mix of pain and frustration, my own mix of emotions running wild in front of the boy I still loved.

"Who are you to say so?! Are you the fates? Can you predict the future? Do you know what are destinies are? No! So don't be a fool and say what will and will not happen when you don't even know if your words are true!"

"I know much about the world and its history, and based on facts I say we will never be together again!" I shuddered as a wave of tears fell down my cheeks, blinding me from Luke as I shook in a complicated mix of furry and sorrow.

"Life is not based on those around us and actions of those before us. It is based on what we feel in our hearts and how we respond to our calling in destiny!" Luke took a small step forward, as far as he dared, before sinking to his knees while locking his eyes on mine.

"My call…" He whispered, as if in a trance. "To you. It's too strong."

"I swear to you, Luke Castellan, I will find you again in this life. And when I do, you're going to praise the Gods that you found me once again. I swear on the River Styx!" He rose, still never taking his eyes off of my own.

"Until then, Helen." He nodded; and the screen disappeared with a single blink of the eye. Everything was gone. The wind, the screen, and the most important essence of my life; him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Once more**_

_**You opened the door**_

_**And you're here in my heart,**_

_**And my heart will go on and on**_

_- My Heart Will Go on, Celine Dion_


	8. Accepting Silence

_**Give me strength to face the truth, the doubt within my soul**_

_**No longer can I justify the bloodshed in his name**_

_**Is it sin to seek the truth, the truth beneath the rose?**_

_**Pray with me so I will find the gate to heaven's door**_

_-The Truth Beneath the Rose, Within Temptation_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_....._

So it came down to this. Standing in a tiny wooden office with a God, a centaur, and the most ignorant, self absorbed, obnoxious demigod I have ever met.

"No." I crossed my hands over my chest an continued to glare at Jeremy, was smiling in his cocky way, lifting an eyebrow at my hostility. Chiron sighed while Mr. D threw his hands up in the air, clearly frustrated and ticked.

"It's not a matter of if you want him to go or not, he's coming with you. No matter how hard you beg otherwise." I knew that a final word from a God should seal the deal, but my stubbornness and distaste for the son of Ares egged me on.

"This is my quest! I'm the one who has to go out there. I should be able to pick my companion!" A purple flame seemed to flick inside of the God's eyes, and for a moment I thought I had taken a step too far. But he made no move to wipe me off the face of the Earth. Instead he came uneasily close to my face; so close that I could smell the wine on his breath.

"It is most unwise to argue with the Gods." He growled. "Now obey the wishes of Olympus. There are dire consequences for those who defy the gods." I shivered at the thought. I shivered at the knowledge that if I succeeded in my task, Luke would not live longer than a snap of the fingers. Olympus would smite him down and tear him limb from limb, then would cast him down into the bottomless pit of Tartarus. I couldn't bear the thought.

"Then your will is mine." I stated bitterly. "I do not wish such a fate unto me." Mr. D nodded, half satisfied. He could since the distaste in my tone, but there was nothing he could do. Only fate had power over my future.

"There are two pegasi waiting in the stables." Chiron began. "You are to take them, and use them as transportation." He paused, making sure we were paying attention. "We have a vague idea on where Luke is hiding. It appeared to be a cruise ship. Under the name _Princess Andromeda. _Your task is to turn the boy, or destroy him."

Both were impossible. I knew this, because I knew Luke. Once he had his mind set that was the way it was. There was no grey, only black and white. There would be no convincing him. And there was no way we could kill him. Luke was the best fighter, the best swordsman. Some claim that Percy Jackson might have him, but I am no fool. No one short of a God could bet the fallen angel.

"I wish you the best of luck," Chiron gave us a half hearted smile. "May the Gods be with you." I bowed my head in thanks while backing up towards the door.

"And also with you." I felt like Luke Skywalker receiving Ben Kenobi's last blessing. In my gut it felt as if I would never see my mentor again. Jeremy said nothing; but only slipped silently by. Once we were outside, the son of Ares was all smiles.

"Well, are you ready?"

"To bright doom and destruction to the world? As always." Jeremy wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Were you always a pessimist?" I glared up at the dark haired boy.

"No, I wasn't. But that has nothing to do with the task we have before us. Why are you…?" My thoughts left me as I came to a dead halt in front of Camp-Half Blood's protector. I could feel Jeremy's questioning gaze burning into my side, then heard his gasp as her followed my train of sight.

"Oh Gods…" It was all the green puss dripping from the bark allowed us to utter. The sight of it was unthinkable; unimaginable. Thalia's tree was oozing poison. "We have…we have to go back!" Jeremy stumbled a few steps back, but I grabbed his arm before he could get too far.

"No, you fool! Don't you see? There are close, since the tree is freshly poisoned. We can still catch them if we hurry." He hesitated for a moment, then reluctantly joined me by my side.

"This isn't making you look good." I didn't even bother to look at him.

"I don't really care what you think. All I care about is finding Luke and…and…"

"And what? Kill him?" I bit my lip and looked the other way. "Na, you couldn't kill him. I bet that's your fatal flaw; your loyalty to your heart."

"Shut up." I hissed. "You have no right…why can't you just…ugh!" I finally burst, running the rest of the way to the stables. I could here Jeremy running after me, but I made sure to ignore it. I hopped onto a pegasi that was the color of milk, and kicked my heel into it's side.

"Wait up! You just can't take off! What about…" His voice trailed off as I climbed higher and higher, my breaths becoming shorter and shorter, until finally my father's rays were scorching my scalp. I stayed like that for a few moments, flying straight as high as I dared to rise. Then when my lungs could no longer take the pressure, I dived back down, my stomach plummeting as the wind screamed past my face. When I was finally down to normal flying height, a flash of jet black rushed in front of my eyes.

"What is your problem?! Do you honestly think that you can just take off and leave me?" Jeremy ranted on my side, flushed and angry with a glint of red in his black irises. "I could have been killed, no exaggeration. With Luke that close to camp, he could of brought me down. And you would do nothing because you'd be to busy acting like the queen of Sheba!" I flared my nostrils but refused to say anything, afraid that if I opened my mouth my voice would quaver, and then my barrier of hardness would fall. "Damn you, girl, say something! Or I swear I'll knock you off the pegasi!" This time I turned my head and glared head on at the son of Ares, my golden eyes holding the unspeakable statement.

_You wouldn't dare._

It happened so quick I could barely process it. First Jeremy yanked his pegasi's mane to the right, next I felt brute force slam into my side. Then the wind was rushing in my hair again, the felling of my stomach dropping to my but shocked through me once again. I opened my mouth to scream, or curse Jeremy, whatever came easier, just when I landed on a rough surface.

"Ow!" I howled as my butt hit the creature's spine, grimacing as a hot back pressed against my stomach.

"Shut up," The familiar gruff voice growled. "You should be glad I saved you from death, you ungrateful little…"

"Stop!" I cried. "Stop, I'm sorry, just stop!" It seemed like Jeremy would open his mouth, but my arms wrapped around his waist in desperation and squeezed tight. Much to my shame and horror, wet hot tears fell from my eyes, and soaked the back of his black t-shirt. Jeremy didn't say anything for the next hour. Neither did I. But even in a traumatized state, silence frightened me, and I started to speak once again.

"I know I've been a wench," I said in a low voice. "But it's…hard. I don't expect you to understand, but I can't stand the thought of what I'm about to do. I can't bear to think that Luke will die. And by my hands."

"He doesn't have to die," Jeremy offered helpfully. "He may chose to come back to our side." I shook my head against his back, sighing in defeat.

"You don't know Luke. Once he has his mind set on an idea, there is no convincing him. If he believes the sky is green and Artemis is a whore, than it is so." I nearly fell of the pegasi as Jeremy barked in laughter.

"Aren't you bold! You better pray she didn't hear that." I chuckled along with him, feeling more at ease.

"I'm not bold. If I were bold we would have been off long ago."

'But you stalled,"

"Because I was scared." I finished for him, admitting my secret. "Afraid of betraying him."

"He betrayed you!" Jeremy stated, obviously appalled. "How can you not want revenge? How can you stand the hurt he caused you?"

"I can't!" I wailed. "I can't stand the hurt, I can't stand the heart ache, and I can't stand the thought of confronting him once again. For surely I will fail!"

"You won't." Jeremy turned his head so that just the corners of his irises were visible. "You won't because I will save you."

"I hardly worth saving." I spat bitterly. "I'm on the brink of betraying all that I've ever known, and all for one ignorant, stupid boy." I couldn't be sure, but I was positive Jeremy was smirking,

"A face like yours is always worth saving." He spoke in a reassuring voice. "Even if you do betray us, I'll pull you back to the light side."

"Good luck with that." I scoffed.

"Why thank you." Once again, we were stuck in silence. The sun was starting to sink down, and strips of pink and orange were flowing through the sky. "We'll have to stop soon." Jeremy said. "We can't fly in the dark."

"Where do you suggest we land?" There was nothing bellow us; only the clear ocean water. It would be impossible to land before my father's chariot disappeared. I could feel Jeremy smirking at self-knowledge, and soon we were dipping lower and lower. Just as I was about to ask what the Hades he was doing; I spotted a tiny circle of tawny color. It took me a moment to realize it was an island. An island with no mass below it's surface!

"Delos!" Jeremy shouted in the wind, laughing at the sudden sensation of dropping. My arms wrapped tighter around his waist, which I'm sure he quite enjoyed. Even when the horse stamped down into the sand I kept my hands on his hard chest. He slipped off the Pegasi and lifted his arms up to me. For a moment I hesitated, but decided that my pride and dignity was ruined long ago. I slipped down in to the demigod's arms as he helped me down, and held me for a second before breathing hard.

"Helen…" There was the red glint again, and I started to feel insecure.

"I…we better set up camp." I ignored Jeremy's burning gaze and squirmed out of his hold, desperate to get away from the terrifying red irises.

"Yes," He said through gritted teeth. "Of course."

Silence was the main peacemaker between the daughter of the sun and the son of war.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N: Sorry this took me so long to post, guys! I had bad writer's block when it came to this, and plus I've been obsessing over my new Harry Potter fic, which is going down the tubes (so much for that time waisted!). It's a good story, but no one's reading. Oh, and don't you like the new review button? It's all green and pretty!**


	9. Whispers in the Dark

_**No, you'll never be alone**_

_**When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars**_

_**Hear my whispers in the dark**_

_**No, you'll never be alone**_

_**When darkness comes you'll know I'm never far**_

_**Hear my whispers in the dark**_

_Whispers in the Dark, Skillet_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next day I woke up slowly. There was a certain sluggish aura about the small island; one that seemed to draw me to the sand's warmth and sigh with content. I think it was because the land was sacred to my father. He was born there, after all. But eventually I forced myself to me feet, sprinkling little specks of gold dust back onto the beach. Jeremy was still asleep a few feet away, his lips moving as he dreamed. I made note to ask him about it later, considering that when us half-bloods had dreams, it usually made trouble.

I walked up the cost and stared out in wonder at the deep sea before me. I couldn't see the bottom; even when I walked to the very edge, all I could see was the dark blue of the sea. For a moment I stepped back, looking from left to right. Finding that there was no other form of life, I quickly discarded my clothing and walked into the sea.

I was shocked beyond belief when I fell right into the water. There was no sand under my feet; just the bottomless pit of the ocean. One I got over the shock of the cold and sudden fall, I looked up towards the sparkling light from the sun above. It burned my eyes keep them open, but the sparkling yellow above me fascinated me; acting as a call to move up to the surface. When I broke the surface of the water, the oxygen flowed into my lungs with ease. I wished to float in the warm water forever; to be lost in the gentle wakes until the end of the world; to forget about Luke, the titans, and all of the troubles in life. But I knew I could not. I could not abandon my fate and destiny like a coward and disgrace my image as a mere meek girl.

I rose from the waves and walked towards the beach, the foam lapping at my ankles as I entered the shallow water. A sudden breeze made me shiver, reminding me all to well of my nakedness. I searched for my clothes, sluggishly at first, but gradually growing frantic as the jeans and tank top were no where to be seen. My anger grew as well, suspecting Jeremy to be the culprit behind the act. After yesterday's events, I had suspected the demigod to be different from my first impression. But my won trust was quickly fading as I whirled around in circles, searching in vain. Just when I was about to collapse in defeat, I heard a cruel, crystal laugh sound from the sky. My eyes instantly shot upward, but were darkened my the beat of a red bird's wing. No, not a bird's wing….it was….

"I do think this belongs to you?" I gasped, shocked by the sudden appearance of the creature standing in front of me. His crimson feathers extended out in all their glory, some of them flicking across the raven black locks that hung in soft, gentle curls. I bowed me head in respect, knowing from the aura around him that he was a god. All the same, the knowledge did not quench my anger, and I grabbed my clothes from his elegant fingers. This only made him laugh, which made me blush and become angrier as I moved as quick as I could into the denim and cotton. Finally, when I was dressed, I confronted the being.

"Who are you?" I asked bluntly. "And what do you want?" With a dazzling smile the god took a step forward and lifted his chin in cockiness and pride.

"Aren't you bold, didn't your father teach you better? Is that a way to greet a god?" I lowered my head, but held my gaze.

"Forgive me," I said through gritted teeth. "My temper is difficult to control, especially when I look like a fool." He beamed at his dirty work and crossed his arms.

"And you shall be forgiven, Helen of Camp Half-Blood. I am quite forgiving. I am Hemeros, god of desire." I furrowed my eyebrows in thought, searching my brain for the name. But the words all were jumbled, and I realized I knew nothing about the god except his name. With a cruel laugh he shook his head.

"Do not waste your time. You would hardly know of me, even of you were a good student. My mother is Aphrodite, my brother Eros, my father…well…it's best not to discuss him."

"Oh." I said dully, then remembered one of my questions wasn't answered. "What do you want of me?" Hermeros opened his mouth to speak, but a gentle wind blew his hair in his mouth as a raven's feather fluttered to the ground. Hermeros started cursing in ancient Greek as a second winged God landed by his side; his blue eyes narrowed as the Desire shuffled from one foot to another.

"Be gone with you, Hermeros. How dare you take my matters into your own hands!"

"It's as much of my matter as it is yours!" The one with the golden wings cried out and pushed Hermeros on the chest.

"Desire is not the most dominant trait on their relationship! I am Passion! I shall take them under my wing! No more, Hermeros! No more shall you tread on me!" The god of desire took a step back, obviously startled by the other god's attack.

"No need to ruffle your feathers, brother. I shall leave you this doomed love if you wish it. It's a wonder to me why you wish to help it, since you do not take failure well."

"I take it just fine!" Hermeros made a pft sound, then turned to me.

"Tell my brother I said hello. I was quite looking forward to meeting him, but my plans are obviously spoiled." With a single spring and flap of his wings, Hermeros was gone into the sky and disappeared with a flash of silver. In confusion I turned to the only God present, and awkwardly bowed my head.

"Uh, this might sound incredibly rude, but are you also a son of Aphrodite?" The raven winged god chuckled nervously and ran a hand through his brown hair, which appeared to be stringy compared to Hermeros' silky curls.

"Yes, child. I am Pathos. And I will help you." I blinked at the god in confusion.

"Help me what?" Pathos sighed irritably and threw his hands up in the air.

"Help you and Luke Castellan, of course! You are a classic love story, the Helen and Paris of this time. I could not bear to see your passion disperse. It would be too tragic!" I narrowed my eyes at Pathos.

"And why do you care so much? Why doesn't Aphrodite assist you?" Pathos shifted his eyes away to the side as an uncomfortable look fell across his face.

"Because she does not wish to anger Zeus. She's all ready on think ice with him for causing all of this chaos in the first place. But how was she suppose to see this coming?" He shook his head, then pointed towards the sea with a grim smile on his face. "In exactly five minutes, a ship is going to appear on the horizon. Do not move from this spot until you see it. Then, drink this." He handed me a small vile filled with a substance that looked like grape juice. "You must keep your eyes on the ship while you drink it, or else it won't work. Do you understand?" I took the vile silently and nodded my head, showing that I understood. After making sure the glass was secured in my fist a thought occurred to me.

"What about Jeremy?" Pathos huffed and rolled his eyes.

"What about him? Don't lose sight of your goals, Helen. The boy will keep you away from Luke, you know that."

"But I can't just desert him on Delos!"

"If you want to see Luke again, you can." I stared at the god of passion, for a moment feeling complete disdain towards him. I couldn't abandon Jeremy, it was a serious character flaw that would disgrace me, But then again Pathos had a point. If I were to take the son of Ares along, he for sure would do everything in his power to stop me. After a moment of pondering, I came to a decision.

"Pathos, you have given me much, and I am eternally grateful towards your help. But there is one more item I wish of you." The god raised his eyebrows, indicating for me to continue. "A weapon. Something that I can use as a prop."

"And why will this be necessary?" I looked the god in the eyes and admitted my ploy.

"I will take Jeremy with me, but I will not tell him the truth. I will tell him Apollo came and offered me your gifts so that he will still think I am…that I am…"

_Loyal._

The world hung in the air, and I swallowed the lump in my throat as Pathos considered the idea.

"I don't like it, But I suppose there is no way I can stop you. I can not have you representing me with a mere stick to act as a spear. Here." Pathos flicked his wrist, and a quaver of alabaster arrows fell to my feet, followed my a gold bow that gleemed and dazzled in the sun. "These are my share of the Erotes' arrows. Eros is the only one who really uses them, but Aphrodite forces him to share."

"Love arrows? Will that make my enemies kiss each other to death?" Pathos flashed me a sharp glare that caused me to shrink away.

"Never underestimate the power of love, Helen. Never." I opened me mouth to reply, but he was stepping back into the wind with his black wings outstretched. He was gone just as quick as he had came, leaving me on the deserted beach.

HELEN!" Well, not completely deserted. I turned slightly to see Jeremy running towards me, a worried expression passing over his face. "Where were you?! You almost gave me a heart attack." I took a deep breath, preparing to deliver the biggest lie I've ever told. But as I continued to stare at Jeremy with growing dread, my conscience working against my plan, my will to go through with the lie broke.

"Jeremy, I…I got this from Pathos." I held up the vile and the arrow with bow, looking at the demigod the whole time. HE narrowed his eyes lifted his eyebrows.

"Who's Pathos?"

"A minor God, anyway, he's the god of passion, and…he wants me to get back together with Luke. He gave me this so I could get onto his ship." Jeremy's jaw dropped as his fiery eyes went wide.

"You…you bitch hearted girl! Do you have any idea what you're going to do?! Hand over the universe on a platter?!"

"That's not what I'm going to do!" I shouted back.

"Then what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to get onto the ship to complete the quest."

"I don't believe you." Jeremy's voice was a whisper that barely reached my ears. I felt the hot tears rush to my eyes as he stared at me in disbelief, like I had already betrayed him.

"Jeremy, please. I can't do this if you don't believe in me!" He suddenly seized my face and leaned forward, the anger clear in his face and he touched his nose against mine.

"Oh, I know you can't do this. Not by yourself." I sighed in relief.

"I wasn't planning to. I need you to go with me." Jeremy still held my face and stayed where he was."

"And how do you suppose we do this? Once one of us drinks from the vile, the other will be left with nothing."

"We'll have to drink it together, with both of our lips…" I blushed as I struggled to explain. Jeremy smirked at my red cheeks, then moved his left hand down to my neck while he kept his right on my cheek. Then he lowered his lips to mine.

I struggled to move my mouth away from his, but the pressure he applied to my neck prevented me from moving a centimeter. When he finally pulled away, I pulled my hand back an slapped him across the face.

"What the Hades is your problem?!" Jeremy stumbled back while rubbing his cheek, trying all to hard to hide the smile that was playing on his lips.

"I was just trying to make the situation less awkward."

"You say you can't trust me, but I can hardly trust you! You're always so…so…horny!" Jeremy laughed and shook his head.

"Yes, but that doesn't effect our trust. I will never betray you, Helen. I'm just worried you don't feel the same as me."

"I never want to betray you," I spoke carefully. "But I can't guarantee I won't." Jeremy sighed and stepped closer to me.

"I guess I'll just have to live with that. This is going to sound really corny, but," He took my hand as I stared at him in confusion. "I'll stand by you. If we get back to camp and the quest fails, I'll tell them it wasn't because of you." I continued to stare at him, baffled.

"Thank you." I whispered. "It'll be good to know that some one believes me." Jeremy smiled, but moved his head a little to close to mine for my liking. I quickly pushed it away and glared at my so called ally. "That doesn't mean you can kiss me." Jeremy took a step back and held up his hands in defense.

"Gee, sorry!" I huffed and turned out towards the ocean. "You got a bad habit on holding on to things." I ignored his mutter and squinted, trying to discover what the black dot was on the horizon. Then I realized it was a ship.

"Quit your complaining! It's there!" Jeremy ran to my side and stared in the direction of my pointed finger.

"Oh gods…"

"Ready?" I asked in a shaky voice. Jeremy turned to me as I held out the vile.

"Let's do it." For a moment we stood confused and awkward, but we discovered that if we turned side ways and looked with our eyes towards the ship, we could press out lips together and slip the vile in, so we both drank it at the same time. It was the most horrible experience of my life. I hated kissing Jeremy.

As the liquid flowed into our mouths the world started to spin, faster and faster. Fear crept into my heart as the potion took effect, and Jeremy grabbed my hand. This was it. This was the moment I was looking forward to for the last year.

I was seeing Luke Castellan again.


	10. Tear My Heart Open

**Sorry for the late update, but it's here so no complaining! **

**Warning: This chapter is rated a strong T. So again, if your under 13, I would recommend skipping this one. You already know what happens anyway =)**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**_I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut_**

**_My weakness is that I care too much_**

**_And my scars remind me that the past is real_**

**_I tear my hear open just to feel_**

_- Scars, Papa Roach _

We tumbled onto the wood floor as the potion transported us onto Luke's ship. Jeremy lay on the floor, still dazed, as I rose and tried to regain use of my limbs. My companion stumbled to his feet, moaning as the side effects of the brew took place.

"Oh, man," Jeremy groaned. "What the Hades was in that thing?"

"Gods, I don't know." We panted until we regained ourselves. By that time, footsteps were heading our way. "Oh, great." I muttered and searched around me for a hiding space. There were none.

"Helen," a dark figure emerged from to corner, wearing a dark blue cloak with black jeans; nothing else. "He's been waiting for you." I recognized the boy.

"Heath, you turned?" The dark haired demigod shrugged.

"Yeah. Better offers." I didn't bother on asking what the "better offers" were. In defeat I turned to Jeremy, who gulped and clenched his fist.

"Better offers, huh? Better enough to betray your family?" Heath clenched his fist and returned Jeremy's ferocious glare.

"You were never my family. All you Ares scum treat us like dirt."

"Sons of Aphrodite _are_ dirt." I stepped in between the two demigods, who were about at each other's throats.

"Stop! Your both being retarded and stupid. Let's just handle this like…like mature adults! Or at least civilized enemies, if you too potheads can't handle adulthood!" The room was dead silent as the boys looked behind me, their eyes wide. I turned around slowly as a slow clap erupted in the large room.

There he was. Standing with confidence and a smirk. He cut his hair; it wasn't long and shaggy. Instead it was cropped short. His piercing blue eyes were more evident, more intriguing. In fact, it was only his eyes that I could look at as I stared at Luke with ever once of longing burning in my heart. He stopped clapping, and then opened his arms.

"Helen…" He didn't have to say more. I ran into his waiting arms with every once of my being, wrapping my arms around his waist and squeezing hard. I herd Luke gasp, but I didn't care. I continued to hug him until he gently removed himself from the prison of my arms. "Oh, baby, don't cry." I didn't realize I was. But Luke, sure enough, brushed wet drops away from my face.

"I'm sorry." My voice was shaking as Luke traced his thumb over my face, love seeping into his eyes as he bent down to his my forehead.

"Helen!" Jeremy's voice was loud and frantic. I turned slightly to see Heath grabbing his arms and holding him still. I quickly turned back to Luke, remembering why I was here; why I was sent.

"You…you bastard! How can you do this to me?! Do you have any idea what I've been going through for the past year? Torture! Pure torture!"

"I'm sorry it was like that, Helen," Luke's voice sounded pain as his eyes clouded over in hurt. "But it was the only way. I couldn't tell you; you would just stop me!"

"Of course I would! Do you think I want to see you damned?!" Luke grabbed my shoulders and gave them a quick shake.

"I'm not damned, Helen. I'm saved! And you could be too. Just stay with me…forever. You won't ever half to feel the pain you felt again. I'll always be by your side." I gasped, staring up at Luke in disbelief.

"What…have you done?" He stared at me; confused.

"I've created a new world, beside my new lord and master." I gasped again, seeing the truth. The bare undeniable truth. Luke had turned. I knew he had, but there was always that small hope, that small wish that he still was on our side. But staring into his cold blue eyes, I knew that such a hope never existed.

But did that really matter? Couldn't we just love? After all, wasn't love stronger than anything else in the world? I tried to convince myself that it didn't matter; that Luke was still Luke. That nothing, not even the biggest war in the universe, could damage our love. And that was all that mattered at the time. Our love. And that was exactly what I feared would happen.

"I'm Pandora!" I wailed, throwing myself into Luke's arms. "I shall be the cause of the destruction of the world, but I don't care! Just don't…don't ever leave me again!"

"No! Helen, don't fall for it! Your will is stronger than…" Jeremy's voice faded as he was dragged away. I looked up at Luke with pleading eyes.

"Don't hurt him, please. He's been a good friend to me."

"Of course." Luke soothed me with light kisses on my face and by stroking my hear. "Oh, I missed you so much, Helen. Every day, every hour, I couldn't stop thinking about you. I wanted to go back and get you, but then I would have to change my name to Paris." I giggled at Luke's joke, but still felt terrible and overwhelmed.

"I thought about you every second. It was so hard to forget. Whenever I would walk by a group of people, they would get real quiet, and then whisper to themselves. They always reminded me that I was he girlfriend of the traitor." Luke kissed me as I trembled. It was heaven the way he held nothing back, but kissed me with all his being. I returned the aggression, but we soon pulled apart when Heath returned and coughed.

"The prisoner is secure. Anything else?"

"No. You can go." Luke spoke without once taking his eyes off of me. The only should was Heath walking away, and after that, complete silence. Finally Luke started playing wit ha curl, a small smile coming across his face.

"You look horrible. Why don't you go wash up? Then meet me for dinner."

"Dinner?" I asked, confused. It couldn't have been before noon that I can crashing down to the ship.

"Yes, dinner." Luke ignored my confused expression and kissed me on the forehead. "I'll see you in two hours."

"But how…?" He silenced my question with another kiss.

"You don't need to know all the ways of the world. Now go and enjoy yourself." I didn't argue. I had no wish to push Luke away, right after I've found him again. Suddenly a nymph appeared at me side. I knew it was a nymph because her skin had a tinge of purple mixed with her milky complexion.

"This way." Her voice was soft; and it seemed as if her green eyes were traveling elsewhere, as if in a dream. I turned for a smile of comfort from Luke, but he was gone. The nymph lead me down a few halls, then opened a door that seemed larger than the others at the end of the hall.

Inside, it was a suite. Completely filled with candles and roses that looked freshly picked. My heart swelled with the thought that Luke had been anticipating my arrival. I hardly noticed the nymph as she filled the tub in the corner with warm, bubbly water. I was to busy staring at the larger bed in the center of the room, made of monogamy wood with grey sheets and a black comforter.

"The bath is ready." I turned to the nymph and smiled.

"Thank you." I slowly took off my clothing as I walked towards the bath. After the nymph had finally lowered me into the bath, I sighed and looked back up into her green eyes. 'What's your name?" She stared at me, confused, before answering.

"Ianthe." She didn't say anything else as I soaked in the scented bath. After awhile I reached for the soap, but Ianthe stopped me before I could scrub myself.

"No. I'm suppose to do that." And so she washed me. It was an odd feeling, since I've always been the one to bath myself. It felt as if I had traveled back in time; as if I was my name sake being pampered by her maid. After Ianthe washed me, she started running oils through my hair. At first it disturbed me, since oily hair was not on my list of things to gain. Ianthe must of sensed my discomfort.

"The oils are special; they will soften and scent the hair."

"Oh." Another silence followed. I thought of something to say, since the silence was unsettling. "How long have you've been working for Luke?"

"Since he left."

"Why did you join him?" She stared down at me with a sad glint in her eyes; a mixture of longing and hurt.

"Because I love him. He never loved me, but I've always been on love with him." I never thought I would have a rival, but now I realized that I wasn't the only one who threw their heart to Luke's feet. The thought was terrifying. There were plenty of girls that were prettier than me, smarter than me, and more seducing than me. How long could I hold onto Luke?

Once the bath was done, Ianthe lead me back to the center of the room. There was a dress on the bed that hadn't been there before, but I didn't bother to ask how it got there. It was a light blue that scrunched the whole length, which wasn't much. Once I had it on, the dress only fell down my mid-thigh. It was also strapless, so I was jerking up the front to keep my chest unexposed. And the shoes…I was going to die. They had to be about three inches high, and in the form of sandals. They sparkled in the light, casting a golden glow onto the floor. Ianthe started playing with my hair, and in under five minutes it was dried and fluffed. I guess I could get used to the nymph's powers, but I was still wary of Ianthe. I decided it would be best to keep an eye on her.

She led me out of the room and down the hall. Again, a silence settled between us. Ianthe finally showed me into another large room, except this one had a large dinning table. Luke was sitting at the head of the table, and was staring.

"Thank you, Ianthe." He whispered. "You may go." As soon as the nymph closed the door, Luke jumped to his feet and ran to me.

"Luke…" He pushed me on the table and crawled onto my lap.

"Oh gods, Helen. You look…fantastic." I gasped as he devoured my neck. "You don't know how I've waited for this." I could only moan in response as he bit down. Slowly, he trailed down to the beginning of my dress.

"Are we really doing this?" I breathed. Luke moved back up so his lips hovered above mine.

"Only if you want to."

"Yes," Twined my hands in his sandy locks. "Take everything. My heart is yours again." He smiled in his kiss then moved back down.

"As mine is yours."


	11. The Lions and the Wolf

**Okay, so this time I have a good excuse. Writer's block! Ha! So don't be to vicious about my lack of update, I still love you all! This chapter is T, again. You know the drill, shorties! Lol, jk. **

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**If one should be prey, how much better to fall before the lion than the wolf.**_

_-William Shakespeare_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hours past. Days Past. It was the second week that caused my attention to snap towards one little issue. Luke still held Jeremy captive, and only the God's knew what condition he was in. At breakfast, I kissed my found love all over his face, determined to get him in a good mood before I asked the forbidden question.

"I love you, only you. You realize this, right?" Luke smiled and pressed his lips against mine, holding them there until both of our faces turned blue. When he pulled away, I was still gripping the silky green material of his shirt.

"What is it, Helen? You know I'll hand over the world to you." I smiled and buried my face into his neck.

"Where is Jeremy?" Luke stiffened under me, frozen with jealousy as I mentioned the other boy.

"What do you want with him?" He asked in a low voice. I've never been frightened of Luke, but now I felt alarm spark inside of me. His voice was always light and carefree, and when it was weighed it was brought down by despair. This was the first time I had seem him truly angry.

"I want to know if he's alive! He was my companion for most of my journey." Luke shoved me away and walked to one side of the room, then paced back. When he returned I recognized the smile he bore. He was no longer angry, thank the Gods.

"Dear, sweet, fair Helen, what happened to the boy I none of your concern."

"But…"

"Shh." He placed two fingers against my lips to silence me. I spoke with my eyes, though. I looked through the golden orbs at Luke, begging for information. Instead I got a swift kiss and a pat on the lower back. I could tell by the look in his eyes he intended for his hand to go lower, though. My lips formed into a teasing smile as the Lust became more evident in Luke's eyes.

"Well then, I suppose I should go and take my bath." When had I grown to be such a temptress? I can not tell you. Some time during my stay on the Andromeda, I had grown to be more and more of a…well, of a whore. Some times I caught myself in the process and stopped the provocative behavior. But I was starting to notice it less and less, as my passion for Luke grew more and more. My conscience always offered the option that it was Luke; that he was turning me into something I'm not. But at the time it was ridiculous. Luke would never doo such a thing. He loved me for myself.

"Do you care if I join you?" No. Not at all. But I was determined to find out what happened to Jeremy.

"Yes, I do." I turned on my heel and made a great show of storming away. As I reached for the door, I felt his strong arms yank on my waist.

"Helen, don't be that way." He pushed the curls away from my neck gently. "You know how much I adore you." He breath was hot, and I could smell the cinnamon toothpaste in his breath.

"I know," The handle slipped from my grasp as Luke pulled me closer to his chest, determined to keep me trapped in his arms for all of eternity. "I'm sorry." Luke hummed something as he pressed his mouth against my skin. I was about to turn and ask him what he said when the door flew open.

"Oh, did I interrupt?" I narrowed my eyes at the girl who stood in the door way. Her chestnut hair was fashioned in a half-ponytail, and fell in gentle waves around her shoulders. Her dark eyes darted all over Luke, a greedy look glistening in her pupils.

"Yes." I hissed before Luke could open his mouth. "Get out." She glared in my direction but shifted back towards my man as he released a bark of laughter.

"You'll have to excuse her, Rebecka. Helen is extremely territorial."

"And you're her property?" I didn't join Rebecka's laughter as she threw her head back. Instead I kept one hand on Luke's chest and the other one wrapped around his waist. He looked down at me with raised eyebrows, but I only nodded in the girl's direction and then to the door.

"I think you better come by at another time." Luke spoke slowly as The girl's giggles died.

"But it's urgent!" Luke sighed and turned to me, a sad smile on his face.

"Go ahead and get your bath started, my sweet fair thing. I'll join you soon." I gritted my teeth as I walked towards the door, and purposely crashed my shoulder into Rebecka's. I didn't trust her any more that I trusted myself on the quest. My heart pounded at the thought of her hands running over Luke's body, satisfying the greedy look in her eyes. It was enough to make me want to run back; to throw myself in front of Luke to protect him from the conniving little whore.

My mood was sour when I sunk into the rose-filled water, but the scorching water had some soothing effect on it. I scrubbed myself raw, fighting down the hurricane of emotions that leaked through my pores. Ianthe seemed to understand that I did not want her help our council, and stood in the corner of the room. After I was done washing myself, I waited. I waited until the water grew cold. I waited until the clock on the wall read noon. I waited until I was ready to murder. I wore a tight t-shirt with a quote by Shakespeare; something Luke gave me a few days before. It said something about a prey with lions and wolves, I didn't catch the whole thing. I was too busy staring at those crystal blue eyes.

I reached the dining room, and was about to throw open the doors when Rebecka sauntered out. There was a sly smile on her face, but she could of just been toying with me. Or she could have been telling me something I didn't want to know. My legs didn't waste any time standing around, they leapt inside the room. Luke was sitting in a chair, casually sipping at a dark red liquid that was either blood or wine.

"Helen!" He exclaimed, clearly surprised I was standing before him. "I though you were taking a bath."

"For three hours?" Luke chuckled, but didn't sound nervous as he set his glass down and moved towards me.

"Yes, that does sound ridiculous, does it?"

"And what were you doing?"

"Hm?"

"What, in the name of Olympus, were you doing?!" Luke moved to my side and grab my arms, a frown quickly spreading across his face.

"Sweet, fair thing, I did nothing!"

"Don't lie to me! I know….I saw her…." His eyes grew dark like twilight as I trembled in his grip.

"Why? Why do you make these assumptions about me?! It's like you refuse to accept that I love you."

"I accept it, but I think you lust after others." Luke shook me, violently, and I released a startled cry.

"Damn you, Helen! Your completely and utterly stupid. Why would I want any one when I have you? I thought I could use you, too. In Kronos' army, but now I see you'd be better off thrown to the Olympians!"

"You'd throw me to my doom?!" Luke stopped, and parted his lips as the true meaning of his words sunk in. When he made no move to correct himself, I spoke instead.

"Well then hear this, Luke. I'd rather be given to the Gods than have to face you, like this, every day." All was quiet as I moved out of the room, and walked down the hall. My mind wasn't quiet though. It screamed and wailed the question that pounded into my brain like a nail. What have I done?


	12. How He Reminds Me

**T Material! Sorry this wasn't up for V-Day, but oh wells. I know I haven't updated as much as I should have…and I know I deserved the only three reviews for last chapter (Thanks a bunches, Dancing Goddess, storm-brain, and CrystalEarth!). But this chapter was relatively quick, and heart racing…so….give me an early birthday present, and I'll love you forever (it's the 27****th****, lol)!**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**It's not like you didn't know that  
I said I love you and I swear I still do  
And it must have been so bad  
Cause living with me must have damn near killed you**_

And this is how you remind me of what I really am  
This is how you remind me of what I really am

**-**_How you Remind Me, Nickleback_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

That night there was a harsh rapping at the door. I was wide awake, so the noise didn't startle me much.

"Helen, are you awake?" I rolled over and sat up as Luke stuck his head through to door.

"Now I am." The light from the hallway illuminated half of his face, casting a warm glow across his troubled face. "What's wrong?" He moved swiftly into the room and shut the door, cutting off the glow.

"Everything. Helen, I'm sorry. I shouldn't of said the things I did. I was angry, but most of all confused." The bed sunk as Luke sat on the edge, keeping himself in neutral territory as I listened to his apology. "I don't understand why you don't trust me." A sigh crossed my lips as I climbed towards Luke, placing a hand on his leg.

"It's not that I don't trust you, Luke. I don't trust the girls that run through out the ship." He turned his head, and looked on at me with haunted eyes. There was a pain in there that nearly drove me crazy, a pain that channeled off to me. In a split second I was on my back, and breathing hard as Luke scrambled on top of me.

"Please," He breathed. "Trust me. You're all I have in my heart." I drew a shaky breath, and leaned up to kiss his damp lips.

"I…I will." Although I didn't. For some reason, I couldn't bring myself to place my faith in him. It troubled me, but I pushed the thought away. Even if I couldn't trust him completely, I could still love him unconditionally.

"Good. I couldn't sleep without hearing that." This time he leaned down to kiss me. I meet him, eager to feel the pleasant buzz through out my body that I loved. When Luke pulled away, there was a troubled expression plastered against his face.

"Luke, what else?"

"Hm?"

"What else is troubling you?" Luke sighed and buried his face onto the crook of my neck.

"Percy's back at camp. I don't….I think he's coming." I froze, and drew a breath as the thirteen year old boy swam in my memories.

"My Gods," I whispered. I hadn't expected they would send someone so quickly. I shivered and pressed against Luke, who was in his own world. "What are we going to do?"

"Fight them, of course." Luke looked at me like I was a child. "What else should we do?" I leaned up, looking at him with a confusion that baffled me.

"Come back to their side! Luke, I know you. You're not…evil." His eyes grew stormy as I shied away, instantly regretting my words.

"Helen, on this ship, you better watch your tongue." It would be stupid to contradict Luke, but my adrenaline was pumping as he turned away from me.

"Or what? One of your whores will cut it off?" He whipped back around and pushed me onto the bed; pinning me.

"I told you that isn't true!" I convulsed against his hands, desperately trying to escape.

"Luke, you're hurting me."

"You're my only _whore_, Helen, and as worse as your namesake. You brought doom upon the world by loving me, as Helen did Paris, and now you must suffer the consequences." He pulled me up, then threw me down to the bed. "Percy will die. Chiron will die. Ajax will probably die, unless he agrees to join us, which I highly doubt. Every soul at Camp Half-Blood will be cast into Torturous, and all by your doing." I stared at look, hopeless and terrified.

"No," I whispered, horrified. "I'm not a murderer!" Luke laughed as I clutched the bed post, shaking with raw regret.

"Oh, but you are Helen. My dear, sweet, fair Helen." He shot forward and kissed me, hard, even though I struggled. I screamed and thrashed to get away, but it was no use. Luke was the stronger. The man I loved shoved me down onto the bed as we fought, him trying to unbuckle his pants as I tried to bite and scratch.

"Don't do this, Luke!" I begged, tears streaming down my cheeks as He finally gained to upper hand. "If you love me, you'll just leave."

"You're not Helen. The Helen I grew to love was never a traitor." A strangled cry came out of my lips as pure agony seized me. He was right. I had become to warped, and all for love. But it wasn't completely my fault.

"The Luke I loved would never force me." He was silent for a moment, them curled his lips into a smile.

"I'm not that Luke anymore, Helen. I was never that Luke." I shut my eyes tight and shook my head.

"No, I don't believe it." He grinned wickedly again, and kissed me hard.

"Welcome to reality, my sweet fair thing." Luke was gone before I could blink twice.

**xXx**

The next day I woke up; and was still in my large state room. I remembered the events from last night, and expected Luke to come barging onto the door at any moment. Instead it was dead quiet. My feet carried me out of bed and towards the vanity in the corner, where a plain white box was perched on the edge. I reached out to touch it, but drew back before my fingers could brush the cardboard. After a minute or so of talking myself out of panicking, I reached for the box again. The worst that could happen would be that I die, but that didn't seem too terrible just then. Instead of finding a horrible monster, I instead found a dress; along with a gold bracelet in the form of a snake. I stared at the jewelry. I had learned from a book that Helen of Troy was once poisoned by a bracelet such as this. It was her favorite piece, and one of her maidens, jealous of her beauty, dipped it in poison. Thankfully she got it off before the poison turned fatal.

I set the bracelet aside and reached inside for the dress. It was white, and fashioned in a tunic style that looked like something directly out of Queen Olympias's wardrobe. It fell to the floor, where the hem of red snakes danced against the plush grey carpet. The cape that was secured on one shoulder had the same hem pattern; red snakes. I gulped and shook the fabric, making sure their wasn't an un expected creature hiding. When I was sure their wasn't a viper hiding in the creases, I draped the dress over the chair and reached for the box, intending to throw it out. I caught sight of the creamy envelope just in time, and opened it with out blinking.

_Dear Helen,_

_Please wear your new gifts to breakfast. Look forward to seeing the bracelet on your beautiful white wrist._

_All my love,_

_Luke_

There was something horribly eerie about the note. Something that I didn't wish to place. At the same time I desperately wanted to know what was going on in my love's head. I call him love because he still was, at that time. No horrible event could change that. And I prayed feverishly that he meant it when he wrote, _all my love. _Maybe their was hope, after all. Maybe doom wasn't as close as I predicted it to be. Blinded by warped passion, I forgot about the eerie attire and dressed. Forgetting about Helen's story, I slapped the cool metal snake on my arm while slipping into a pair of sandals. Gathering the skirts around my ankles, I ran from my room and into the dining hall, panting by the time I reached the doors. Inside Luke was seated; alone. His hands were interlocked as if in prayer, and supported his head. Luke's eyes caught mine in a moment, and for an eternity we only stared at each other. Finally I broke the spell and ran forward into his arms.

"I'm sorry." I stared up at him with a dazed expression.

"What?"

"I'm sorry I hurt you. I was just…Gods, Helen. I don't know who I am anymore."

"Neither do I, Luke. Do you think I see myself as a traitor?"

"That's different, Helen. I have to lead an army without knowing my place."

"No it's not, Luke! Whenever I look around, when ever I look at you, I know what I am. A whorish traitor. And that doesn't trouble you at all. In fact, you use it to your advantage." It dawned on me at that moment. Luke was…using me! And for his own entertainment! I gasped and stumbled back, away from Luke's out stretched hands.

"No! get away from me, you…you bastard!" His pause was enough time to let me run. I couldn't go anywhere, I realized. I was trapped. There was no where to run, except into the sea. My guess was that Poseidon would love to destroy my lungs with his salty realm. Odysseus had made it, true. But I was no Odysseus. I was only a Helen.


	13. My Enemy

Standing over the railing, my stomach heaved as vomit left my body. I had run the whole length of the cruise ship, causing the awful vile to rise to my throat. One I was sure all of the waste was out of my system, I continued to look down at the ocean. I idea of throwing myself to the mercy of the waves seemed less and less insane as Luke's contorted face played in my mind. I shook my head to clear the suicidal thoughts out, and searched desperately for an alternative. Nothing came to mind. No one, and I mean no one, would want to consort with me. Not after what I did. But…there might be an option. A degrading, pride sucking option that would leave me with nothing but a tattered soul. There was always the possibility of throwing myself to the mercy of the gods. I could always beseech Apollo, and beg forgiveness of my sin. The thought was pushed down as my huberus rose. How could I possibly degrade myself to such a level? I couldn't….but I could.

"Helen…" I didn't have to turn to know it was Luke.

"You are the last person in the universe I want to talk to." I growled. He still advanced.

"I know…I never meant to hurt you."

"You never do, Luke."

"Will you please just listen?!"

"I've listened enough, I've seen enough, and I've had enough!" I turned around in a fury to look Luke straight I the eye. "Take me home."

"You are home, Helen."

"Take me to Camp Half-Blood now!" Luke snarled and grabbed my shoulders; shaking me until I started to tear up.

"No! You can never go back. They'll murder you for being a traitor. And they'll torture you until they find information about me."

"Maybe you would, Luke. But I know my people."

"You know nothing!" Just as Luke screamed his last sentence, a half-blood that was working on the ship ran to us.

"I know this is a bad time..."

"What, Agrius?"

"There is new evidence that suggest Chiron was involved in our plot." Luke's face became bright once more at the news.

"Perfect! Let's talk." He started walking with the monster, completely leaving me alone on deck before he passed through the door leading down, however, he turned his head.

"Helen…come with me." I shook my head no, but this only caused Luke to march over to me in an angry state. "No is not an option. Move." With a sigh I obeyed, deciding that making Luke any angrier would not be good for my well being. We twisted and turned down the long corridors, Luke talking with Agrius, who was later joined by Oreius, his twin. When we passed the second stateroom, where Luke resided in, He shoved me through the door and pushed me into a chair.

"Now, you will stay here. You will not move, you will not talk, and you will not make any noise. Understood?" When I shook my head yes, he loosened his grip and moved forward so our lips brushed. "I love you…no matter what you are thinking, know that I love you."

"I hope." I whispered. "Because I gave everything up to be with you." He kissed me again, this time passion was his inspiration. When he pulled away, I knew why I ran away, why I came onto the ship, and why I didn't throw myself into the sea. Stupid, stupid me still loved this man.

"I know." He brushed his fingers against the white cotton of my dress, but pulled away after a few seconds of roaming. "I must take care of this business. I'll come back to have lunch with you." I rose to my knees and through my arms around Luke's shoulders.

"Don't take too long." He gently untangled my limbs and placed them at my side.

"I won't." He then moved swiftly to the door to join his monster comrades. I sat on the bed a moment, wondering what should be done now. I stood and looked at an opened can of coke, one of Luke's favorite drinks. I picked it up and drank the rest of the can. Next I looked in the full length mirror that was placed near the door, and smoothed out the wrinkles in the gown. Another plus about being with Luke is that he wanted to see me in pretty, gorgeous things. I did in fact look like a modern Helen of Troy. As I twirled in the mirror, the sarcophagus sitting to the other side of the room caught my eye. My mind didn't dare to wonder what its contents held, although my subconscious had a pretty good idea. I don't know how long I spent staring at the golden tomb…seconds? Hours? But the spell was broken as the handle to the door started to move. With a start I darted into the curtains, hearing multiple voices that seemed horribly familiar.

"Well, a little nicer than Cabin Eleven, huh?" I inhaled at the sound of Luke's voice, but didn't dare let the air escape when I recognized the outlines of Percy Jackson and Annabeth…the girl who was practically Luke's sister. Plus a shape I couldn't identify…a really tall, bulky figure. "Sit." I recognized the command I his voice, and almost felt compelled to dart out and shove the others down into the seats. They didn't move, they were stronger than me. But they did have the two monster-servants practically stabbing them in the back. I gripped the curtains as I saw a wicked grin break across Luke's face.

"Where are my manners? These are my assistants, Agrius and Oreius. Perhaps you've heard of them." Still, the heroes didn't speak. Luke only continued as their lips stayed locked. "You don't know Agrius and Oreius's story?" Luke probed again. I knew the story. A girl…probably no older than me, was commanded to fall in love my Aphrodite. She refused and went to Artemis for help. Artemis allowed her to join her maidens, but Aphrodite found out and got so mad she made Eros make the girl fall in love with a bear. Artemis kicked the girl out of her maiden group…she was so disgusted.

"…Typical of the gods, wouldn't you say? They fight with one another and the poor humans get caught in the middle. The girl's twin sons here, Agrius and Oreius, have no love for Olympians. They like half-bloods well enough, though…"

"For lunch," One of the monsters growled. The other laughed and made a smacking sound with his lips, causing my stomach to churn.

"Shut up, you idiot! Go punish yourself!" I cringed as the hysterical Oreius whimpered. Then drew back more as he starting banging his head against the dining table, while Luke did nothing. Absolutely nothing.

"Well Percy, we let you survive another year. I hope you appreciated it. How's your mom? How's school?"

"You poisoned Thalia's tree." I shook my head as the reality crashed back to me. Luke was trying to kill his own friend! How could I still love him?

"Right to the point, eh? Okay, sure I poisoned the tree. So what?"

"How could you?" Annabeth spoke in a quiet, angry voice. I could feel the power of hurt buried deep in her voice, and knew we shared the same, twisted pain. "Thalia saved your life! Our lives! How could you dishonor her-"

"I didn't dishonor her!" I flinched as Luke snapped. "The gods dishonored her, Annabeth! If Thalia were alive, she's be on my side."

"Liar!"

"If you knew what was coming, you would understand-"

"I understand you want to destroy the camp! You're a monster!"

"Yes," I whispered. "A monster." No one heard me though. Luke had already offered his defense.

"The gods have blinded you. Can't you imagine a world without them, Annabeth? What good is that ancient history you study Three thousand years of baggage! The West is rotten to the core. It has been destroyed. Join me! We can start the world anew. We could use your intelligence, Annabeth." It was the first time…in forever really…that Luke's words sounded like insanity. Destroy my father? Overthrow Zeus? Even if they were harsh at some moments, they still loved us is odd, corrupt ways. Luke's mind was so twisted that it was hosting this…this sick plan.

"Because you have none of your own!" Annabeth snapped me back to the present as she answered Luke's offer.

"I know you, Annabeth. You deserve better than tagging alonf on some hopeless quest to save the camp. Half-Blood Hill will be overrun by the monsters within the month, The heroes who survive will have no choice but to join us or be hunted to extinction. You really wasn't to be on the losing team…with a company like this?" Luke motioned the Cyclops.

"Hey!" Percy defended.

"Traveling with a Cyclops, talk about dishonoring Thalia's memory! I'm surprised at you, Annabeth. You of all people-"

"Stop it!" She shouted. Percy leapt to another defense.

"Leave her alone, and leave Tyson out of this." The Cyclops had a name?

"Oh yeah, I heard. Your father claimed him." The traitors in Camp Half-Blood had feed him that, I know. He went on to explain how he knew their plan to get the fleece…something I knew nothing about and wanted no part of.

"The gods are so using you, Percy. Do you know what's in store for you when you turn sixteen? Has Chiron even told you the prophesy?"

"I know what I need to know," Percy answered after a moment of silence. "Like who my enemies are."

"Then you are a fool." I could not watch a massacre…I could not. And it would not be the wisest thing to pop out of the curtains just now, with the tension causing everyone to be at the ready. One movement that would startle would lead to weapons being drawn.

"Percy is not a fool!" The Cyclops bellowed. He charged forward to attack Luke, but the two monster-bears grabbed him before he could deliver a blow.

"Too bad, Cyclops, looks like my grizzly friends together are more than a match for your strength. Maybe I should let them-"

"Luke," Percy cut in. "Listen to me, your father sent us." I could here Luke's breath become uneven at the mention of Hermes.

"Don't-even-mention him."

Percy explained how Hermes led them to him, and about how his father knew he was angry, and that he wouldn't give up on him.

"Angry?!" Luke boomed. "Give up on me?! He abandoned me, Percy! I want Olympus destroyed! Every throne crushed to rubble! You tell Hermes it's going to happen, too. Each time a half-blood joins us, the Olympians grow weaker and we become stronger. He grows stronger." He motioned to the cold, horrible coffin. They yelled at each other about K…Kronos reforming, and Luke made one last offer to Annabeth.

"Go to Tartarus." I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I've known it all along…but always denied it. Now I accepted it. This was not my Luke. He would never become my Luke. And I would survive without Luke…barely. Middle men never have happy endings in mythology…the ones stuck in between sides are usually the first to perish. But I could not continue like this. Luke had Percy, Annabeth, and the Cyclops shoved out the door by enchanted security guards and Oreius. I knew their fate….I knew that my decision could possibly lead to it, but I was willing to accept the sacrifice. If I were to be killed, I would rather be murdered with a noble heart than with a sick, twisted one. I stepped from outside the curtain, causing Luke to jump is surprise.

"Helen! I didn't know…I thought…"

"It's fine." I replied apathetically.

"Did you hear…?"

"I heard everything. It's fine." He smiled broadly and stepped forward to kiss me.

"Oh…it's so wonderful to know I have someone who is loyal to me. You are loyal to me?"

"Forever." I replied clearly, in the same dull voice.

"Fine. Now…go get a nymph to make you a dress. I have business."

"So I heard." I turned my heal and walked out, closing the doors behind me as Luke struck conversation with is assistant. There was a side table placed outside the sate room; a small wooden thing that looked like it couldn't hold anything. But something…something made me want to open the drawer. It increased to such a curiosity that I reached down and pulled on the knob.

Inside rested a dagger, whose blade was about as long as my hand. It was decorated with elaborate diamonds, and the handle was made of gold. The plan formed in my brain then. Quickly I placed the dagger into the strap of my sandal, careful not to point the blade towards my skin. And was quick as I could move, while still looking natural and calm, I moved towards the stairs that lead bellow deck.


	14. Escape from the Angel

_**You took my heart, deceived me right from the start**_

_**You showed me dreams, I wish they'd turn into real**_

_**You broke a promise, and made me realize **_

_**It was all just a lie.**_

_-Angels, Within Temptation_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I watched my footing as I slowly crawled down the stairs, scared that one false move would alarm Luke's army of twisted souls upstairs. I was moving bellow deck, crawling deeper and deeper into the cold, icy bottom of the ship. Through out this whole time, during this whole experience, I had completely forgotten about one very important key to my quest: Jeremy. Jeremy, who had saved my life as I fell from the sky. Jeremy, who had believed in me…and who've I let down. I knew my trust couldn't be gained back, even if I offered all of king Midas' gold; but at least I could try changing myself from an enemy to an ally.

I froze when I reached the bottom of the steps. I heard voices murmuring. They sounded human…but who knew? I reached for the dagger that was still in my sandal. The gold hilt felt cool and deadly against my fingers as I held the weapon defensively in front of me. As I got closer to the voices, they started to become more clear.

"Really? You seriously want more?" I recognized Chris's voice; the demigod that greeted me the first day I stepped on the ship.

"Just give me some damn bread." I barely recognized the growl. My breath caught in my throat as I turned the corner…and caught sight of Jeremy. His muscles had shrunk to such a size that it was terrifying. I could tell that for the past months food had not been given to him freely. And all because of me. This destruction…his misery, was all caused by my selfish heart.

"Give me your right hand and maybe I will." I snapped out of my horror as Chris grinned wickedly at my friend. Without planning, barely without thinking, I lunged towards the dark haired half-blood. My left arm slipped around his throat as I pressed the blade of my dagger right under his chin.

"Maybe I should take your hand instead!"

"H…Helen! What are you doing down here?!" I let my eyes flicker to Jeremy, who stood petrified in the door way of a third- class cabin. His feet were chained to the tiny bunk, and his hands were locked in handcuffs. I bit my lip as I noticed how chaffed his wrist were. Jeremy must of tried on several occasions to escape.

"Doing something I should of done a long time ago. Now unlock him!"

"Traitor!" He spat. "You think he wants you? You're a traitor him just as much as you're a traitor to Luke."

"I know." I whispered. "But that's not going to stop me from doing what's right."

"What stopped you before? Luke? Well he's still here." I shook my head.

"No. The Luke I loved is dead." I pressed the blade harder against his chin, which was scratchy from the lack of a shave. "Stop stalling. I'm getting us both out of here, whether you like it our not!" Although it might not seem like it, I was terrified. So many things could happen. Chris could over power me, and throw me off his neck and switch the blade to my own jugular. Or guards could pass by, and here us talking about escape. But I had to seem strong…I had to act like I ken what I was doing.

"Sorry, but I put my loyalty in _one_ person."

"Then I can kill you? And scavenge through your pockets until I find the key? Either way I win. One way you lose." He was silent for a moment, and I pressed harder against his neck. I suddenly felt a warm drop run down my fingers, and realized that I gave Chris a small knick. He made an animal-like noise and fumbled his hands in his pockets.

"Fine! Have it your way, bitch hearted Helen! That's what the Greeks called Helen of Troy, because she betrayed them!"

"Get a move on, Trojan. You're no Greek brother to me." He snarled and pulled out a key, then kneeled. I followed him down, careful to keep my knife steady while making sure not to kill him with an accidental slash. Although it would make the job a lot easier…I couldn't. I had never killed anything that had some form of intelligence, not even a monster. And my stomach didn't feel up to starting now. Next Chris unlocked Jeremy's wrist. As soon as the chains fell to the floor, the son of Ares' wrist flew straight towards his captor's jaw.

"You miserable son of a whore!" Chris' head snapped back as Jeremy's fist fell to his side. Blood started to drizzle out of the corner of his mouth, and I knew it would be awhile before his mouth was completely healed.

"Quick," I shot down and snapped the chains to Chris' ankles. "Get his wrist!" I could here Jeremy throwing the handcuffs on Chris. One I was sure the demigod was secure, I rose, only to feel the sharp point of cool metal on the nape of my neck.

"Now, give me one good reason why I shouldn't drive this dagger unto your throat." I took deep breaths as the dagger's point started to add pressure to my neck.

"I got you out. I came down here, and set you free."

"Why else?" I closed my eyes and felt the metal press harder against my skin. The wet, moist tears in my eyes formed to one tiny drop that drizzled down my cheek.

"I…I'm sorry. I know I'm a terrible person," I gasped for breath as the tears started to fall more. "And I know I completely destroyed everything!" The pressure left my neck as Jeremy stepped back.

"Good enough…for now. So what's the plan?" I turned and whipped the tears away from my stained face. I didn't have the time to cry now.

" Do you remember Pathos?" Jeremy narrowed his eyes at the name.

"The one who got us on this ship in the first place? Passion?"

"Yes. I was going to ask him for help." Jeremy laughed cruelly and shook his head.

"Oh no, that won't work. He only wants to suck on Luke's face for all eternity. I guess we can turn to Ares…" The air shifted at the name, as it often does when a god's name is said aloud. I looked around uncomfortably.

"Do you think…"

"Maybe. He'll help me, I'm not sure but you….I guess Aphrodite is on your side, and will force Ares to help you." I breathed a sigh of relief. I wasn't out of death's way yet, though. Jeremy still had the dagger in his palm.

"Let's go…fast. Luke will discover I'm getting into trouble soon. I'm suppose to be in his state room."

"Wearing much less than what you have on, right?" I glared at Jeremy, which probably wasn't the wisest thing to do. But the passionate, churning anger inside of me could no loner be contained.

"Can you insult me later when I'm not trying to figure out a way to save us both? Yes, I'm a bad person. Yes, I don't deserve your forgiveness or mercy. But right now that has to be put aside so we can both live! Got it?" Jeremy leaned back, startled, as I blew up. He recovered in a moment though, and straightened.

"I think that can be arranged…for now. Let's go."

"Wait!" Oh, how could I forget them! It blew my mind away that I have forgotten so much on this ship. "I need to get the arrows."

"Huh?"

"The bow and arrows Pathos gave me! I have to find them. It maybe the only chance of redemption I can get!" Jeremy shook his head.

"No, we don't have enough time. Luke will catch us and kill us before you can even touch them."

"Bicker, bicker, bicker. You two are acting like an old married couple." We both spun around to see a red-winged Erote stroking a quiver of white arrows.

"Hemeros!" I exclaimed. "You…what…are those-" He flipped his midnight curls and took a step forward, handing me the golden bow Pathos gave me. "I have a proposition for you."

"What kind of proposition?" Jeremy cut in. Hemeros turned around angrily and sneered.

"Was I talking to you? No. I'm addressing Helen. You've done absolutely nothing to please me."

"Why would I want to please you? We don't need your help. I was going to beseech my father until you came along."

"Ha! You think Ares would want to help you? He wants anything but. When I left from Mount Olympus he attempted to spear me against mother's wall. I prevailed, obviously. But no, he wants to watch her die." He motioned to me. "For once he isn't corrupted by the slight idea that Kronos can give him glory. He also believes that by Helen's death, Luke would be provoked to act before his time of attack."

'He wants to speed up the war." I concluded.

"Yes. Ares will do anything to have your head on a silver platter. When you get back to Camp, beware the children of war. Especially this one. You think he's an ally, but he's just biding his time."

"That's not true." Jeremy growled.

"Oh, don't lie to me! What do you think I am, created yesterday?! You have the most twisted mind in the room! You long for her, and want to hold her as yours forever, yet you want her blood for all the pain she inflected on you." I took a step away from Jeremy, feeling threatened.

"Jeremy…I'm sorry. That's all I can say and do for right now." Then turned to Himeros, who was glaring at Jeremy with blazing red eyes. "I'm not leaving here without him." The god of lust shook his head, but grabbed Jeremy by his collar.

"If you so much as touch a strand of her hair, I will make you hot and heavy for a pig. You got that?" Jeremy nodded and looked down, refusing to meet our gazes. "Good. Now come, Helen. Jump onto my back and hold on tight." I was confused, but grabbed hold of Himeros' arm and hoisted myself up in between his red wings. Himeros grabbed Jeremy and wrapped his arms around his chest.

"Great. Everyone settled? Good." Before I could make any comment about my comfort, Himeros leapt up and sailed up the stairs. Both me and Jeremy started screaming as the God twisted and dodged through the corridors, then became stunned with fear as he burst out of a door leading to the deck. About ten half-bloods and at least fifty passengers starred up at us with angry, hurt expressions.

"HELEN!" I looked down to identify the scream, and nearly fell off of Himeros' back when I saw Luke perched up at the boat's highest point. "I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME! I GAVE YOU EVERYTHING!" The tears rolled freely down his cheeks as he screamed towards the open sky. Himeros spread his wings so that my wet eyes would be shielded.

"She did love you, Luke!" Himeros didn't scream, yet his voice could be herd by everyone. "But you betrayed it. Look! You separated her from the people she loved!" Luke's face contorted into a horrible mask of loathing.

"I AM ALL SHE LOVED!" I threw my head back and let out a long, agonizing cry. For so long, I would of agreed with that statement. For so long I would of put my loyalty in Luke Castellion, without fail. But now it was over. He betrayed me in more ways than he'll ever know…and I gave everything up for that. With a lost final cry from the lips of my once beloved, Himeros took to the sky. And I could of sworn, a single tear ran down his cheek as my own wet drops soaked his back.


	15. The Welcome Home Party

The sand was warm and comforting beneath my back, but I couldn't fall asleep. There were too many nightmares lurking in the corner of my mind. My conscience knew that as soon as I closed my eyes; I would see things I would never wish to see. Jeremy was snoring a few feet away, obviously exhausted. It pained me to see his hallowed eyes and skinny form. I had done it to him; if it wasn't for me and my stupid desire for love, Jeremy would of never suffered under the deck of the _Andromeda_. Himeros was standing on the shore, starring up at the stars. My aunt's chariot was hidden by the clouds; casting a shadow across the small island of Delios. I stood and made my way over to the god.

"I knew you were awake," he spoke as I approached. "I just thought I'd give you your own time." I stopped in my steps and stood behind the immortal. His crimson wings were tucked neatly in between his shoulder blades, but his hair was tousled by the wind. The jet black curls smacked against his skin, making him even more beautiful than usual.

"Himeros, I…I can't thank you enough-" He turned his head and offered a smirk.

"Don't waste your breath, darling. I have my own agenda." I was confused by his words, but didn't dare question them. Instead I stepped to his side and followed his gaze.

"Orion…poor man." I murmured.

"Yes, that was the biggest mess of the millennium. Artemis wouldn't talk to your father for a century."

"It wasn't all his fault!" I retorted. "If she wasn't so full of p-" Himeros clamped a hand over my mouth, but chuckled.

"Do you want the goddess of the hunt to make you her next game?" I huffed and pushed the hand away. Himeros bristled, and I wondered if I stepped over the line.

"Oh, I didn't mean to, I mean I forgot." Before Himeros could reply I plopped down on the sand. "This is too difficult." The god feel to my side, brushing my arm as he crossed his legs.

"What is, dear Helen?" I sighed and made a jester to the air.

"This! How can I go back? How can I face the whole camp and explain that I chose the traitor over the gods?" Himeros rolled his eyes and threw his arm over his eyes in a dramatic gesture.

"Oh, petty mortal! What a tragic life you live." I felt frustrated my the mockery, and almost shot cross words in the god's direction. I caught myself before they flew out.

"It feels like it is," I grumbled.

"Oh Helen, it always does. But you're alive, aren't you? The boy's in descent condition, or the best we could hope for. All is well." I shook my head and placed it in my hands.

"But it's not! You of all beings should know that!" I felt a sting behind my eye, but refused to cry. Not in front of the immortal, at least. Instead I took deep breaths, desperate to keep my emotions under control. Himeros twisted his fingers in my hair; refusing to speak. Instead a building pressure built in my chest; a warm ball that caused me to paint harder, but not with the pain of heartbreak. He was planting desire into my body; giving me a hunger to feel warm skin and wet lips…a hunger to be close to a being again.

"S…stop." Himeros only moved closer and whispered in my ear.

"Why? Doesn't it feel better than the pain?" My chest felt as if it would burst, and my limbs were now quivering to a point where I couldn't hold my body up.

"No," I groaned, "this is much more torturous." I feel back on the wet sand, and watched as Himeros moved his face above mine. He smirked, then bent down to press his lips against mine. The pressure in my chest exploded, and scattered to every cell of my body. I gasped as I felt the pure, raw power of passion. When the pounding heat finally dulled to an ache, I felt exhausted.

"Now sleep, you petty mortal," Himeros broke the kiss and smiled at his work complete. "You'll need your strength for the welcome back party."

"Party indeed." It was the last this I uttered before I slipped into sleep.

**XXX**

The next day we were on pegasi obtained by Desire, who wouldn't tell us where he found them. Well, Jeremy and I at least. Himeros flew beside us. The god made us swear on the river Styx that we would never speak of being carried on his back; in this life and the next. Jeremy made the oath without hesitation. He was different; changed. But so was I. No matter how much he refused to admit it, Jeremy and I were in this together. My pegasi rode next to his while Himeros dipped down into a cloud.

"You're excited to return, no doubt." I commented. Jeremy stiffened, but nodded.

"I'm shocked your not." He scoffed. I looked down and bit my lip. It was true; I was dreading the return to camp. All of my friends; people who had counted on me; would now see me with new eyes. I would be a different person to them. And I would have to start all over again.

"I'm sorry." I blurted. Jeremy laughed and shook his head.

"Sorry will never be enough, Helen."

"I know…it just felt like the right thing to say." Jeremy scowled. It frightened me to be alone with the man now. It was as if he would turn me on at any moment, and push me off the pegasi. It hurt me to say I wouldn't blame him.

"Well, it's not. There's nothing you can say that will make this better." I felt a tear roll down my cheek as Jeremy looked at me with pure hatred.

"There has to be something I can do to make this right, Jeremy."

"Actually, there is something-"

"What?! I'd do anything."

"Fall off the damn horse." Jeremy kicked the steed's flank and rose higher into the clouds. My throat closed up, and soon I was breathing in harsh sobs. I don't know how ling I was like that; sitting on the pegasi, crying until the top of my dress was soaked. But I stopped once a light hand pressed against my shoulder.

"We'll be there soon, try to get a grip." Himeros flew by my side until we were about five miles out of camp. "Okay, we're going to dive now. You're okay?" I wiped away at my cheeks.

"No. But I don't have a choice." Himeros shrugged and started to dip down. I followed his lead, and found myself plunging down towards Earth. I could see Jeremy out of the corner of my eye, and made note to steer my pegasi a little farther away. The gods know what he could of done if I got within striking range.

The cabins appeared. My home came into sight, complete with little dots of demigods and satyrs walking around the grounds. I started to feel the water works come up again; but not out of sadness. I was finally home; safe. And soon I would be surrounded by my friends, even if they did hate me now. The horse hit the ground with a hard thump, followed by Jeremy and then Himeros landing with a grace only a god could obtain. I looked around at the faces. Most just watched, stunned, as I fell off the pegasi. My mouth became dry as their empty eyes gazed on. Suddenly, Dionysus burst from the main house and stormed over to us.

"You!" He pointed at me. "In my office, now!"

"B..but-" The god grabbed my hair and threw me in the direction of the house.

"NOW! And you can join her, you..." Dionysus started to call Himeros a list of unspeakable things in Greek. Desire only stood with his hands on his hips; and a smirk on his face.

"Whatever you wish." I scrambled to my feet and followed him towards the house.

"What's going to happen to us?" Himeros looked down at me with raised eyebrows.

"Us? Well, for me nothing to serious. But for you, I'd be surprise if you make it out of that house alive."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Heh, heh, sorry about that delay. I got really, really stuck. But now I know what's gonna happen….and you don't! *evil laughs***


End file.
